Claroscuro
by brendaneko
Summary: Luzobscuridad,blanconegro,en una mision los espias no se enamoran.Fic creado por Tere y Brendaneko.
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1 _

Hacia una noche aparentemente tranquila en la ciudad de Munich. En la banqueta de la calle un hombre se tambaleaba borracho; se encontraba alcoholizado hasta la coronilla, aún así estaba conciente, por lo que cuando vio dos sombras saltar entre tejado y tejado al estilo del hombre araña se lo ameritó a su débil estado de lucidez.

- No volveré a beber tanto. . .-

Ambas siluetas se detuvieron al llegar al amparo de la oscuridad que brindaba las bardas del enorme jardín donde actualmente residía el cónsul estadounidense.

Una de ellas extrajo de su bolsillo unos pequeños binoculares de visión nocturna e infrarroja. Verificó el perímetro:

-Gringo en el ala oeste a diez pasos de la fuente.- habló la primera voz. Era fría como el hielo

-¿Lo mando a dormir o prefieres que lo pasemos por alto?- esa segunda voz también daba escalofríos

-Sería fácil pasarlo por alto pero aún así no quiero arriesgarme. Recuerda lo que pasó en San Petersburgo, solo despáchalo por media hora, será tiempo suficiente.-

-Entiendo, creerá que se durmió durante su turno.-

El soldado cargaba aburrido su arma mientras daba vueltas por la sección de la casa que le había tocado vigilar esa noche.

-Y pensar que creí que sería un trabajo más emocionante. . .-

De pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un ruido entre los matorrales que cubrían la enorme barda de concreto que rodeaba toda la mansión.

-¡¿Quién ésta ahí?!- le preguntó al aire, nadie contestó- ¡Salga de una vez o tendré que disparar!

-¿Le dispararías a una dama?-

Entonces vio con asombro como la tenue luz de a luna dibujaba la silueta de una chica que se dejaba al descubierto poco a poco, sin embargo no dejo las tinieblas por completo. Trató de acercarse a ella pero antes de poder dar un solo paso sintió como alguien por atrás oprimía en la parte inferior de su cuello, todo se oscureció.

Acomodaron el cuerpo recargado en una de las paredes.

-Cuando despierte no recordará nada.-

-Bien hecho. Démonos prisa.-

Se dirigieron a una de las ventanas, cuyo cerrojo forzaron sin ninguna dificultad. Nuevamente inspeccionaron el lugar con el infrarrojo, esta vez la chica del minocular fue la que actuó, se deslizó suavemente evitando recargar todo su peso en una sola parte del cuerpo (eso podría activar una alarma de sensibilidad); lentamente sacó su inseparable laptop de bolsillo, la conectó a la cámara principal y accionando unos cuantos comandos logro apagar todas las de la casa. A la señal la otra chica entró también.

Al encontrarse con su compañera tecleó una vez en la pequeña maquina, en la pantalla apareció un mapa detallado de la enorme mansión, cada dispositivo de seguridad y cuan avanzado o actualizado era.

Se movieron ágilmente por los pasillos desactivando alarmas, evadiendo lásers y cuanto obstáculo apareciera en su camino.

.- Para ser un simple consulado se toman la seguridad demasiado en serio.-

Para culminar su interesante recorrido por la casa llegaron a la ultima puerta del pasillo más largo del tercer piso, la única puerta con alarma, nuevamente hizo aparición la pequeña computadora consiguiendo para ellas el código de entrada.

Era una enorme habitación para solo contener un armario con libros y un escritorio en medio; la ventana de la pared izquierda daba a penas luz suficiente para iluminar dicho escritorio.

Allí fue el primer lugar en el que buscaron: forzaron los cuatro escritorios en busca de su objetivo.

-¿Qué encontraste?-

-Nada. Espera ¿Cuál era la clave que nos dieron?

-"La monotonía del que espera sentado"

-Ya lo tengo.- Se dirigió al librero y buscó cuidadosamente cada titulo- Lo encontré.-

Escondido en otros mucho más gordos se encontraba un libro mediano de color blanco. Lo ojeo cuidadosamente hasta hallar su objetivo, un pequeño CD room de archivos que le entrego a su compañera para que leyera en el mini computador.

Su ultima tarea fue grabarlo, cuando estuvo la información bien segura acomodaron todo cual lo habían encontrado. No debían dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

Activaron cada alarma y al llegar a la ventana que antes había utilizado encendieron de nuevo las cámaras, desde el punto donde originalmente se habían apagado.

Terminando una nueva y satisfactoria misión. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahora nos encontramos en la concentración del equipo del Bayern Munich, donde todos miraban atentos el nuevo enfrentamiento entre Wakabayashi y Schneider. De nuevo un empate. Al unirse Genzo entre las filas del Bayern la rivalidad entre estos dos había disminuido un poco, pero eso no significaba que de vez en cuando se probaran entre sí.

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, dos chicas con una mirada de hielo entraron al edificio; una hacia la oficina del presidente del equipo y la otra hacia la enfermería.

-Aquí nos separamos.-

-Bien.-

La primera chica ya se hallaba en su destino. Llamo tres veces a la puerta de la oficina.

-Pase!!- escucho la voz de un hombre maduro, no debía tener más de 50 años.

-Buenos días Sr. Roberts, vengo para la entrevista de trabajo.-

Cuando entró su semblante cambió bruscamente a convertirse en una tierna sonrisa.

-Me agrada escuchar eso, ya casi me volvía loco yo solo, es bastante raro sabe, usted es la única que ha solicitado el puesto. Permítame sus papeles por favor.-

-Aquí los tiene. Es gran sorpresa, pensé que tendría mucha competencia.-

El Sr. Roberts leyó con cuidado las hojas bastante sorprendido.

-Pero si su currículo es excelente!! Se que no lo esperaba tan pronto pero en vista de que nadie más ha venido y si no tiene ningún inconveniente queda contratada desde ahora mismo. Para mañana tendrá su contrato listo.-

-Tengo entendido que usted necesita a alguien de urgencia. Puedo empezar hoy.-

-Definitivamente me quitaría un peso de encima. En seguida le mostraré su nueva oficina. Pase por aquí por favor.-

El hombre salió de la habitación, pero antes de seguirle la chica presiono la tapa de su reloj.

-Atención pluma blanca. Estoy dentro, empezare hoy-

-_Entendido dama de los dragones, en un momento me conectaré contigo.-_

La segunda chica llamo a la puerta, esta vez del consultorio del doctor del campamento.

-Entre por favor!!

-Buenos días doctor. Vengo para solicitar el puesto vacante de enfermera.-

-Pase y siéntase por favor. Sus referencias.

-Aquí tiene.-

Al igual que el Sr. Roberts, el Dr. quedo muy sorprendido.

-No se si es una enviada del destino porque comparado con las mediocridades que han venido a entrevistarse, si no tiene inconvenientes señorita o si espera otra oferta de trabajo, estaría muy complacido en recibirla aquí. –

-Es muy gentil de decirlo. Créame que me saca de un gran problema al aceptarme. Si no es incodomo ¿Podría quedarme hoy para empezar a familiarizarme con el ambiente?

-Usted es la que me saca de un gran problema, debo empezar con el inventario de las prueba físicas del equipo que serán dentro de poco, tengo una junta esta misma tarde con los técnicos del equipo y al mismo tiempo debo trabajar la lesión de uno de los jugadores.-

-Será muy interesante trabajar aquí.-

-Permítame enseñarle su lugar de trabajo

EL Dr. se adelantó, mientras la chica presionó el vidrio de su reloj de la misma forma.

-Aquí pluma blanca, ya conseguí mi pase. También empiezo hoy.-

-_Bien pluma blanca, encuéntrame en el baño de mujeres al lado de la cancha principal de entrenamiento, ya recibí nuestras primeras ordenes.-_

_--------------------------------_

Schneider se había puesto un poco violento después de la derrota con Genzo.

-Afróntalo Schneider, no puedes contra mí.-

-Eso lo dices muy campante porque te refugias en tu pequeña portería, pero no podrías tapar nada en un ambiente libre.-

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Por supuesto. 150 euros a que no podrías tapar un tiro mío desde fuera de la zona de tiro en un área cuadrada de 10x5 yardas.

-Acepto tu reto con una condición, el que pierda también deberá salir a jugar el próximo partido con mallas blancas arriba de las espinilleras, tacos de la marca barbie y una banda en la cabeza de color rosa con floresitas y corazoncitos.

-Será bastante humillante para ti.-

-Ya quiero verte vestido de esa forma.-

Se pusieron en posición. Karl se concentró en el punto al que iba tirar. Genzo quedó muy complacido al ver que su predicción se hizo realidad, Schneider había golpeado el balón hacia la parte más lejana y elevada del rectángulo, tuvo que prescindir de toda su fuerzas y velocidad para poder desviar el disparo, pero aún así lo logró, solo que no con el efecto que esperaba, Schneider había usado más fuerza de la normal: al tapar el disparo este aún traía un efecto aleatorio y la suficiente fuerza como para traspasar la reja de seguridad de la cancha.

Todos se quedaron blancos al ver hacia donde se dirigía el disparo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de instalarse (e instalar su equipo especial) en la pequeña oficina que el Sr. Roberts había destinado para ella la chica miró el reloj, quedaban cinco minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo de una hora, lo suficiente para llegar en el tiempo acordado a su destino.

Tomó el camino del pasillo principal que daba la mejor vista a la cancha de entrenamiento que en ese momento era ocupad por el equipo principal.

Caminaba con la mente en sus cavilaciones cuando sus finos sentidos le advirtieron que algo muy rápido y con mucha fuerza se dirigía a ella.

Actuó de manera rápida, sacó su navaja de antebrazo y con la misma extremidad recibió el proyectil. (A los que vieron ya la serie de inuyasha, hizo lo mismo que Sango al pelar con el monje Miroku siendo controlada con uno de esos huevesillos que las mujeres de una aldea le hicieron tragar; espero me halla explicado bien).

El balón cayó quemado y desinflado al piso, al mismo tiempo que dos de los jugadores del equipo llegaban hasta ella asombrados, pudo identificarlos sin problemas como el portero y el goleador del equipo.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita?!- preguntó el de ojos azules preocupado

-Eso es obvio pero. . .¿Cómo es que paró semejante tiro sin un solo rasguño? A mi el guante se me rompió con el solo desvió, tu brazo debió quedar hecho añicos. . .

-Parece como si no le agradara que allá salido ilesa de su pequeño accidente.- habló fríamente

-No me malinterprete, lamento mucho lo ocurrido, es solo que no tiene lógica. . .

-Con su permiso tengo prisa.-la chica dio vuelta al pasillo con la misma velocidad y tranquilidad con la que hace unos momentos lo había estado cruzando. Genzo la miró irse asombrado, al desviar la mirada se encontró con el rostro serio de Karl, que seguía con más detenimiento del habitual la silueta de la extraña perderse tras el pasillo.

-Cierra la boca o se te meterá una mosca Schneider.

-¿Quién era ella?- pregunto haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior

-No lo se. Debe ser nueva, por cierto ¡Esperaré con ansias el próximo partido! Niñita!!- esto ultimo fue lo que devolvió al Alemán a la realidad.

-Volvamos a entrenar .- le dijo lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Te retrasaste.-

-Un pequeño inconveniente que ya resolví.-

-Eso espero, necesito mis instrucciones, el Dr. me espera en el campo.-

-"Z" me contactó. El tiempo de infiltración será indefinido. Definitivamente se esta planeando algo gordo, debemos estar al pendiente de cada movimiento sospechoso, están usando el campamento como el punto de encuentro más frecuente. Temo que Yaga y compañía estén metidos en todo esto. Deberemos hacer guardia turnada por noche. La sección ya mandó colocar mini cámaras por todo el lugar.

-Entiendo.

-Revisa cada papel o CD room que encuentres; el más inocente negocio puede ser una pieza crucial para saber lo que planean. Nuestro nuevo lugar de reunión es un apartamento en la Avenida principal, en esta hoja viene la dirección y aquí tienes las llaves, allá encontrarás equipo mejorado. Por ultimo hay dos carros ford estacionados cada uno a cada costado del estacionamiento, las llaves se encuentran tras el neumático izquierdo trasero.

-¿Es todo?

-Sí. . .Por ahora. . .

Continuará

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mi primer fic compartido no se si el de Brenda también.

No puedo agregar nada sobra las chicas porque aún no he puesto quienes son.

¡¡Piratas del caribe tres al fin del mundo hasta el 25 de mayo!!! Voy a morir esperando!!


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------

Pues……si este mi primer fic compartido ( de esta forma sip)…pues en nombre del todopoderoso (amen).

------------------------

Lo disfrutaba…en verdad estaba disfrutando esa pequeña victoria a Schneider….150 euros y verlo vestido como una nena en verdad valdría la pena.

Genzo Wakabayashi saboreaba gustosamente la comida en el comedor del club mientras veía a su "querido" amigo Schneider ruñir su comida mientras le decía una que otra palabrota.

-Sabes perfectamente que corriste con suerte Wakabayashi.

-Aja…sigue engañándote Schneider.

-Como pudiste bloquearlo…

-Así de fácil.- dijo este tronando los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-Y lo peor de todo es que casi lastimo a esa chica…

-Ya se había tardado.- pensó Genzo exasperado.

-Pude haberle hecho un gran daño y realmente no supimos…

-"Si en verdad se encontraba bien".- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Karl Hans Shneider por piedad ya acepta que esa chica llamó tu atención…no has dejado de decir tonterías sobre si la lastimaste…si la trate mal si esto…-

El rubio abrió ampliamente sus ojazos azules y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

-No digas bobadas Genzo…tu sabes que por el momento no me intereso en esas cosas.

Genzo devoró el resto de su comida y se levantó de un salto.

-Quisiera creerte…pero como no…me retiro a bajar la comida ya que en unas horas tengo mi entrenamiento especial con el Dr. Jhonson y no quiero recordar tu cara de bobo de hace rato….al rato te veo "Niñita".

Varios compañeros rieron divertidos…todos estaban enterados que Schneider saldría vestido con mallas blancas y tacos rosas en un partido próximo.

-Maldito seas Genzo!.- dijo el rubio dándose de topes contra la mesa.

-------------------------

-Bueno, supongo que así esta bien…-

La nueva enfermera leía detenidamente las instrucciones que el Dr. Jhonson le había dejado para la rutina de entrenamiento de ese portero…

-Wakabayashi….supongo que es asiático…- dijo esta sin querer en voz alta.

-Así es…es japonés para ser exactos...-

Esta alzó la mirada y encontró a un joven alto y de impresionante figura que la observaba con una arrogante expresión.

-El señor Wakabayashi, supongo.- dijo la joven de manera fría y profesional.

Genzo asintió poniendo expresión seria mientras la enfermera se encaminaba a tomar una bata y tendérsela.

No la aceptó mientras dejaba que esa helada mirada color miel lo mirara con reproche…esa nueva enfermera se veía mas decente que las bobas anteriores…ninguna le había ofrecido una bata y menos se habían quejado como ella lo hizo cuando arrojó su mono deportivo quedando en unos simples boxers y playera…la cual también comenzó a quitarse y luego arrojó junto a su demás ropa.

-P-por que se desvistió así???!!!!.- la enfermera estaba sorprendida perdiendo la paciencia.

Este solo sonrió con arrogancia de nuevo y se dirigía al aparato donde le monitoreaban las rutinas.

Mientras se acomodaba en el observaba el rostro antes frío de la enfermera, ahora estaba enrojecido con un gesto de enojo marcado…la miró bien…era de mediana estatura y piernas largas…las cuales estaban enfundadas en un pantalón de mezclilla claro y una sencilla blusa verde claro bajo la bata blanca a medio a las anteriores se vestía como una santa (esas siempre traían minifalda o vestidito) y remataba con una trenza larga de color castaño dorado…a pesar de ese aspecto no era nada fea.

-Lastima que sea tan gruñona (anda el animoso).- pensó el portero.

Pero no contaba con que la gruñona no lo dejaría hacer su santa voluntad como las anteriores enfermeras.

-Muy bien señor Wakabayashi…pero primero hará la serie de ejercicios de calentamiento que el doctor le encomendó…AHORA.-

Genzo se levantó del aparato y la miró molesto…eso era una orden mas que una petición y estuvo apunto de protestar pero esa mirada que podría congelar al mismo infierno lo detuvo… se acomodó en la alfombra a un lado del aparato y comenzó con diligencia los ejercicios de calentamiento…esa se la cobraría después.

---------------------------------

-_Aquí Dama de los Dragones…ya se te bajó el coraje??.-_

_-Aquí Pluma Blanca…no ese portero es insufrible…en verdad este es el lugar??.-_

_-Sin duda…tan solo en este día he encontrado muchos datos apuntando a Yaga solo en este día…ya me dirijo al estacionamiento…solo terminare un asunto menor y me iré.-_

_-Ya casi termino también…termino de pasar mi reporte…yo no encontré gran cosa.-_

_-Solo un paciente difícil…yo también me encontré uno que otro estorbo…ojala hayas disfrutado el striptease.-_

_-Graciosa…pluma blanca fuera.-_

_-----------------------------------_

-Si se entera no dejará de burlarse de mi.-

Schneider caminaba con decisión por el pasillo donde había visto a esa joven…tal vez la vería de nuevo y le podría pedir disculpas como se debía.

¿Quién era ella?

Pateó algo sin querer y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que era un balón desinflado…con la marca de quemadura de su FIRE Shoot.

-Este debe ser el balón que le lancé a Genzo…pero como se desinfló así??.-

"_¿Cómo es que paró semejante tiro sin un solo rasguño? A mi el guante se me rompió con el solo desvió, tu brazo debió quedar hecho añicos. . ."_

Recordó lo que Genzo había dicho…que no tenia lógica…cuando la vio acercándose a él…más bien iba por el mismo pasillo ya que no hizo seña de verlo.

La observó con detenimiento cuando pasó cerca de él…a pesar de esa fría apariencia… era realmente hermosa…pero quien era ella??

-Srita. Maria!!!!.-

Uno de los asistentes de la oficina del presidente alcanzó a la joven y le tendía una tarjeta de seguridad.

-El presidente me mataría si no se la entrego antes de irse…hasta mañana.-

La joven le correspondió con una sonrisa y un hasta mañana y prosiguió su camino al estacionamiento.

Schneider hubiera matado con gusto al asistente por haber recibido esa hermosa sonrisa mientras que a él ni una mirada… pero al menos sabía su nombre.

-Con que Maria…-

-Cierra la boca o se te meterá una mosca Schneider.-

No quiso voltear a ver quien era el dueño de esa arrogante voz….ya lo sabia…

-No sabes cuanto te odio Wakabayashi…pero no arruinaras más mi día…-

-No creo que me odies mas de lo que me odia esa enfermera….me hizo ver mi suerte con la rutina de ejercicios…-

El rubio miró a su amigo, en verdad se veía hecho polvo…pero traía una extraña sonrisa.

-Tan fea es??.-

-Eso es lo interesante….NO lo es…espero con ansias volver a la rutina de pasado mañana-

-Eres un obsesivo.- Schneider sonreía divertido.

-No…solo no me doy por vencido.-

Continuara

-----------------------------

-------------------------------

Weno este fic es hecho conjuntamente entre Tere (mi querida Lady KAiser) y esta su Brendaneko...nyos vemos...rewiews please.


	3. Chapter 3

-------------------------------

Capitulo Tres

María Estrada; mejor conocida o "reconocida" a la derecha del mundo que operaba entre las sombras como la dama de los dragones por su carácter frío y calculador. Tenía una mirada que podía helar el corazón del más rudo y fuerte contrincante. Sus conocimientos sobre armas y tecnologías sobrepasaban lo inimaginable. Alguien de sangre fría y muchas veces hasta despiadada. Podía hacer cualquier cosa por lograr su objetivo.

Ángel Daniela Takashi; su nombre clave "pluma banca" lo había obtenido hace mucho tiempo por parte de su compañera en uno de sus ya extintos momentos de felicidad e inocencia. La mirada de Ángel podía ser igual de fría que la de Estrada, pero no más fuerte, esto se debía en parte a que no poseía la misma sangre fría; de alguna u otra forma Daniela no había conseguido desconectarse de su corazón y sus sentimientos como debió de haberlo hecho. Experta gimnasta con una elasticidad enorme, experta en combate libre y en tres tipos de artes marciales.

Por esto y más la combinación de ambas lograba una explosión mortal.

_-Pluma blanca: aquí la Dama de los dragones, saldré más tarde, he decidido tomar la primera noche, de esa forma podré empezar con la revisión de los archivos de mi nuevo "jefe". Sabes a donde ir. Te veo mañana._

_-Entendido, solo recuerda llamarme si surge alguna complicación o encuentro indeseado._

_-Sería perfectamente capaz de manejarlo ¿Por quien me tomas?_

_-Tu sabes que no lo digo por eso. . .pluma blanca fuera.-_

Estrada cortó la comunicación con el seño fruncido. No era la primera vez que Takashi actuaba así o decía ese tipo de comentarios; reprobaba vivazmente eso, no era sensato para una persona con un trabajo como el de ellas ser blando. Se debía tener todo el tiempo una actitud flemática.

María se encaminó a la oficina del presidente Roberts, forzó sin ninguna dificultad la cerradura.

Conseguir la clave para entrar al ordenador de su computadora fue pan comido al igual que ingresar en sus archivos personales.

Allí encontró cosas muy interesantes: archivos ocultos y secretos que ni el mejor hackeador o programa spywere hubiera podido detectar.

Indagó un poco más.

-Mis sospechas son ciertas después de todo. Definitivamente esto tiene la marca de Yaga por todas partes. . .-

Yaga: el jefe de la organización estadounidense de crimen organizado más rica y poderosa del mundo, cuyo objetivo como toda organización del mal que se respete era tratar de conquistar el mundo (eso sonó a pinky y cerebro).

María y Ángel habían estado tras su pista desde hacía 5 años; los tuvieron acorralados dos veces y las dos veces lograron salir impunes y bien librados, aunque con sus planes completamente arruinados.

Entre Yaga, la Dama y la pluma se había sembrado un odio y una enorme rivalidad. Yaga debía eliminar a las espías antes de que estas lo dejaran fuera del juego o ellas debían atraparlo antes de él las borrará del mapa.

-¿En que andas esta vez carajo. . . ?

María hondeó un poco más su investigación.

-Te has estado portando mal Yaga. . . Has sido un niño muy malo. . .¿Qué tenemos aquí? Recibos de compras de material para fabricar armas y bombas. . .

Decidió terminar por hoy. Definitivamente no encontraría ningún documento en papel.

Dió una mirada a la pantalla de la pequeña laptop que ahora transmitía los movimientos nocturnos del campamento. En una de las esquinas divisó algo raro. Dos sombras. Inmediatamente acudió al lugar.

Eran dos hombres, uno de ellos traía un pequeño paquete entre las manos y se veía excitado, el otro tenía la sensación de conocerlo de algún lado.

-Y bien. . .¿Lo tienes?

-Como prometí. . .20 pases más para hacerse pasar por un empleado de la concentración del equipo. Con la muestra que me diste no fue difícil reproducirlos.

La Dama de los dragones recordó de pronto al susodicho. Era el mismo tipo que esa tarde le había entregado su pase.

-Así que. . .¿Trajiste el botín?

-Aquí esta: Son 100 euros por pase.

-Es un precio justo. . .-habló el tipejo sin poder disimular mucho su emoción al ver el fajo de billetes.-¿Entonces. . .?

-¿Entonces que? Ya tienes tu dinero. Lárgate de una vez de aquí antes de que alguien me vea contigo.

-No hablo de eso. . .¿En que anda metido Yaga? Estos días ha estado muy generoso.

-¡¡Cierra la boca estúpido!! No menciones el nombre de mi jefe. Esas dos malditas espías ya oyeron rumores y se infiltraron. Podrían estar en cualquier lugar.

-No están aquí ahora. No hay nadie. Dime. Tengo entendido que esto es mucho más grande que todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora ¿Qué puedes adelantarme??

-No lo se, y te aseguro que si todo el mundo se entera de ello no sucederá nada, por eso te conviene tener tu enorme boca bien cerrada, y que si por aquí se llega a saber que tu metiste la pata no la vas a contar. . .

-Eso lo tengo bien presente.- habló con un dejo de temor- Todavía me duelen las cicatrices de la ultima paliza.

-Y tuviste suerte. . . El último soplón que casi arruina todo terminó como chuleta en pequeños pedazos por toda Europa. . .

La chica no conocía al otro tipo, pero sabía muy bien de que estirpe se trataba. Lo más bajo en la cadena, la escoria del crimen. Hacían los trabajos más insignificantes, como vender droga en las esquinas o mercancía que ellos mismos saqueaban de las casas.

No podías confiar en ellos. A pesar de eso al ser unas ratas de alcantarilla iban y venían como les placiera, por eso mismo siempre estaban bien informados de todo lo que ocurría. Si necesitabas información de cualquier tipo, hacías un buen trato e inmediatamente comenzaban a soltar toda la sopa.

María pensó en hacerle un trato muy generoso. . .

-- - - --- -- - - - - - - - -

Schneider todavía no lograba quitarse el coraje y la humillación, así que terco como era decidió quedarse unas horas más a practicar en la noche, era algo así como su forma de eliminar el estrés. Hizo entrar el balón una y otra vez a la vacía red imaginando mentalmente que Wakabayashi se encontraba ahí, y que una y otra vez lo hacía morder el polvo.

Estuvo así un tiempo hasta que se desahogo y comprendió que era mejor volver a los dormitorios; los odiaba, llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en alquilar un departamento, solo que el entrenamiento lo absorbía demasiado. . .

Pasaba tras el edificio central cuando escucho algo parecido a un lamento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo más sensato en ese momento era interceptar al soplón, después se encargaría de aquel traidor. . .

El tipo contaba ilusionado su dinero cuando de un momento a otro se vio acorralado contra la pared y una calibre 45 apuntando a su cráneo. Entendió muy bien que no debía hacer ruido.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?.-saludo cortésmente mientras se moría por dentro

-Tengo un trato muy generoso que ofrecerte.-contestó con una macabra sonrisa.

-Ya veo ¿Qué le podría interesar de mí una dama tan hermosa como usted?-se divirtió viendo como temblaba de pies a cabeza

-No necesitas preocuparte, si cooperas conmigo no tengo porque hacerte nada, matar a tipos como tu no me divierte. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre los nuevos planes de mi querido amigo Yaga.-

-La verdad, no se de que me esta hablando. . .

-¿A no? Y eso de lo que le estabas comentando hace rato al sujeto que te compró los pases no era nada. . .Déjame decirte que tengo muy poca paciencia. . .

-Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un trato que nos beneficie a los dos. Que tal 5 libras por palabra.

-Te voy proponer algo más atractivo y que te convendría más. Tú me dices lo que yo necesito y yo no regare el pasto con tu sangre y tu cerebro. Dime ¿Te parece suficientemente atractivo eso?

-Si me matas no conseguirás nada. . .

-Tu vida me tiene sin cuidado. Si no me lo dices tú de cualquier forma lo investigaré y muy pronto lo encontraré, en cualquier momento puedo ir con cualquier otro soplón que valore más su vida. Ahora, mi paciencia se está agotando. Te doy cinco segundos para decirme lo que quiero antes de que jale del gatillo. 5. . .

-Tú no lo harías ¿Verdad?

-4. . .

-Seamos razonables.

-3. . .

-Se que en el fondo no lo deseas. .

-2. . .

-Tengo esposa y tres hijos. Imagina lo que sufrirán si muero.

-Déjame fingir que me importa un poco durante el segundo que te queda de vida…

¡Listo!- Le quitó el seguro a la pistola

-¡¡Esta bien!!¡¡Esta bien!!Te diré todo lo que se. . .

-Escúpelo todo.

-Pero primero, retira el arma de mi cabeza.

-No estas en condiciones de pedir nada ¡Habla antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte vivir!

-¡Ya¡Ya! Lo único que he escuchado son rumores pero por lo visto esta noche, todo es real.

-Dime que planea.

-No lo se concretamente pero es algo mucho más grande de lo que hemos visto en su repertorio hasta ahora. Ha estado produciendo material bélico como nunca. Al parecer intenta afianzarse al poder comenzando una guerra. Está usando este lugar como punto para esconder todas sus operaciones, tiene de su lado a varios cónsules estadounidenses y a un sin número de miembros del senado.

Observo un momento al tipo que tenía enfrente, estaba demasiado aterrorizado para mentir, no cualquiera lograba dominar una situación como esa.

-Espero por tu bien que todo lo que me dijiste sea verdad y que no hayas omitido nada porque te juro que los chicos de Yaga son un juego de niños comparado con lo que yo te puedo hacer.

Guardo el arma en el bolsillo de su gabardina blanca. Nunca salía de casa sin su querida calibre 45. El tipo al verla distraída sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, pretendía dejarla inconsciente para luego cobrar una buena recompensa por ella, pero los reflejos de la Dama eran 10 veces más agudos, dio una vuelta rápida y le arremetió un puñetazo en el estomago que provocó que jadeará un sonido parecido a un lamento y luego un golpe en la nuca que lo termino dejando inconsciente en el suelo.

Para su desgracia alguien llegó en ese instante, al estar tan concentrada en sacarle la sopa al tipejo no advirtió en que alguien se había acercado.

Karl se quedó de a una pieza al divisar esa larga cabellera castaña desde lejos y más aún al ver tremenda escena.

-Pero. . .¿Qué sucedió¿Qué hace en las instalaciones a estas horas de la noche?-Karl esperaba que volteará a verlo pero no lo hizo.

-El Sr. Roberts ésta tan saturado de trabajo que decidí pedirle permiso al conserje para quedarme Unas pocas horas más. Cuando salí este tipo me interceptó y descaradamente aprovechó para darme un susto y robarme.- contestó muy calmada, como respondiendo una pregunta como cualquier otra.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?-preguntó Karl preocupado

-Si. Estoy bien.

-Eso se nota. . .

-¿Disculpe?- la chica volteó por fin, pero no era lo que Karl hubiera deseado, en vez de eso se encontró con unos fríos e insensibles ojos, la mirada más fría y dura que jamás contempló.

-No es nada. . .Me alegro que se encuentre bien Srita. María.-

-¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?.- frunció el seño con desconfianza.

-Se lo escuche decir al empleado durante la tarde, el que le entrego el pase.

Que ironía de la vida. . .

-Ya debo irme ¿Podría usted reportar a este malandrín con seguridad?

-Por supuesto. Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerle ¿Cómo hizo para dejarlo noqueado de esta forma?

-Lo único que le diré es esto: Las apariencias muchas veces engañan. . .

Karl suspiró derrotado mientras la miraba irse. Ese encuentro lo había dejado atónito, ya no sabía que pensar. Definitivamente una chica que guardaba muchos secretos.

Estrada decidió irse al departamento, era obvio que ya no habría más accidentes como esos. Al llegar encontró a Ángel despierta, aprovechó para contarle todo lo sucedido.

-Debiste permitirme quedarme contigo.

-Las órdenes fueron muy claras, una por noche.

-Me importan un bledo las órdenes.

-Tal vez a ti. . . Ese tipo, no puedo creer que no haya sentido su presencia. . .

-No te martirices por eso. Todos cometemos errores.

-Si, solo que a nosotras un pequeño error de esos puede salirnos muy caro.

-. . .

-A propósito, mantente al margen, hoy te sentí muy distraída desde que atendiste a ese japonés.

-No se de que me hablas. Yo siempre me mantengo al margen.

-Eso espero por tu bien pluma. . .Te recuerdo que no tenemos tiempo de sentirnos mal o enamorarnos. No me vayas a fallar.

-No lo haré. . .

Pero algo dentro de Ángel la traicionó. María se acostó a dormir las horas que quedaban de la noche, sin darse cuenta que seguía pensando en aquellos hermosos azules, la única persona que hasta ahora había resistido su mirada.

Continuará

---------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"_**No tenemos tiempo de sentirnos mal o enamorarnos"**_

-Me pregunto…si ella en verdad sabrá lo que es enamorarse?…-

Ángel estaba recostada en su cama sin poder dormir…se puso de lado y cerró los ojos…tratando de buscar ese sueño….ese sueño que siempre la consolaba.

"_.- Yo quiero que sepas…que te amo…no me importa quien seas o quien hayas sido…tu pasado no me importa…YO te amo por quien eres…..Ángel Daniela Takashi…siempre serás mi Ángel…..-"_

Sonrió mientras el sueño llegaba y susurraba ese adorado nombre…

-Koji….

Flashback

Una chica de larga cabellera castaña, la cual llevaba recogida en una ondulante cola de caballo, caminaba por los iluminados pasillos de una prestigiosa escuela…tenia 18 años y estaba ya en 3ero de preparatoria…tenia una mirada tan dulce que enmarcaba un rostro casi angelical y que ocultaba otra personalidad bajo ese rostro.

Leía distraídamente una nota de color azul celeste y no paraba de sonrojarse mientras leía.

-Otra carta??.-

La castaña se paró en seco y escondió la carta tras su espalda mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Oh, vamos Ángel deja de leer esa basura…recibes una dosis semanal y te das tiempo de leerlos??.-

-Y tú eres tan desconsiderada que las tiras todas antes de leerlas siquiera…algunas son lindas…eres una malvada, Maria.-

Maria sonreía divertida… a pesar de su seriedad y carácter frío era la mejor amiga de Ángel…tenia una de las figuras más admiradas de la preparatoria…era hermosa y misteriosa, su largo cabello negro sujeto en medio chongo enmarcaba unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro y se corría el rumor de que había rechazado a tanto alumno de 1ero a 3ero y uno que otro maestro novato.

-No tengo tiempo para esas boberías…acepto los regalos pero no me molesto en leer todas esas cursilerías…bueno he leído una que otra de los que se que tienen buen gusto.-

-Ya lo decía yo…-

-Recuerda que estamos para estudiar aquí y realizar una misión…nunca lo olvides Ángel…-

-Jamás lo hago María…aunque es bueno estar en Japón este tiempo…-

La morena rió divertida y la abrazó…la castaña deseo que su amiga fuera siempre así…pero algo decía que duraría poco tiempo.

-Desde que sabes que eres medio japonesa sabia que te morirías del gusto de estudiar aquí…recuerda que al graduarnos debemos escoger una carrera que nos ayude en nuestra verdadera "labor".- de nuevo puso esa seria expresión en sus obscuros ojos.

Ángel asintió débilmente e iba a contestar cuando alguien la llamó.

-Angelito…vamos a almorzar!!!.-

-Mmmmm, ahí viene tu adorado tormento.- Maria le sonreía.- ya deberías decirle que si…-

Ángel la miró sorprendida…eso seria ir contra las reglas.

-Luego te diré por que…hola Koji, puedo ir yo también???Muero de hambre.-

El joven sonrío seductoramente, sus ojos azul violeta brillaron al ver a las dos jóvenes, agito su cabello rubio platinado para luego tomar sus manos.

-Si comeré al lado de tan bellas damas…no puedo pedir más.-

-Koji Sakai Jefferson…eres un coqueto.- pero Ángel también sonreía…era el mejor amigo de ambas…por no decir el único que Maria aceptaba.

Durante esos casi 2 años ellas habían logrado ser las mejores alumnas tanto académicamente como a nivel deportivo.

Ángel brillaba en gimnasia y artes marciales….Maria en casi todos los demás deportes…especialmente tiro con arco…que era lo más parecido a su nueva pasión…el tiro con arma de fuego…este derivaba de una pistola calibre 45 que había recibido cuando cumplió 15 años, ese fue su regalo prometido.

Más tarde en un descanso Ángel estaba sentada recargada en un árbol recordando las extrañas palabras de Maria.

-Decirle que si…-

-Decirle que si a quien???.-

Koji estaba inclinado hacia ella sonriéndole divertido, ella sé sonrojó hasta a punta del cabello.

-Solo pensaba en voz alta…- dijo esta hundiendo la cara entre sus piernas.

Koji se sentó junto a ella y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, si alguien de su club de admiradoras los viera…no quería ni imaginarse a esas locas.

-Estas arriesgando el cuello Koji, tus fieles admiradoras estarán tras los arbustos…-

Este se recargó más y la miro sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo.

-El que sean el club del mejor portero de Japón no se los discuto…el que quieran meterse en mi vida es su problema…y para que aprendan…-

Posó suavemente sus labios en los de la castaña mientras deslizaba sus manos alrededor de su rostro. Luego se separó un poco y la miraba profundamente con esos impactantes ojos.

-Yo quiero que sepas…que te amo…no me importa quien seas o quien hayas sido…tu pasado no me importa…YO te amo por quien eres…..Ángel Daniela Takashi…siempre serás mi Ángel…-

-Koji…yo..yo…- solo pudo abrazarse a él…no podía decirle quien era en realidad…que estaban ahí por una misión…que a su joven edad arriesgaban la vida…solo podía decirle que también lo amaba…solo eso…pero esas palabras jamás llegaron a salir.

----------------------------------------

El resto del año escolar pasó en un suspiro…la misión estaba completa y se graduarían pronto.

El equipo de Koji no había podido ir a las nacionales ya que había perdido contra el Toho.

-Lo que mas odio es haber perdido contra ese arrogante de Ken Wakashimazu….no me llega ni a los talones a mí…mucho menos a Genzo Wakabayashi…-

-¿Quién es Genzo Wakabayashi?.- pregunto Ángel al ver que Koji lo admiraba mucho.

-Ni mas ni menos que el mejor portero de Japón…es de nuestra edad y se fue a entrenar a Alemania terminando Primaria, ha vuelto varias veces y participado en el seleccionado nacional ya que no ha dejado la nacionalidad japonesa…es el único que ha detenido los tiros de Tsubasa Ohzora…je creo que te hablo de puros jugadores que no conoces…si me llaman al seleccionado los conocerás conmigo…con eso de que quieres estudiar medicina deportiva…-

-Mas bien enfermería…pero enfocada al deporte, con eso de que amo la gimnasia…-

-Oh si…amo tu uniforme.- dijo este abrazándola por la cintura mientras caminaban rumbo al departamento que Ángel y Maria compartían.

-Señorita, la dejo…hasta mañana.- la besó en la mejilla y se alejó alegremente.

-Has llegado Pluma Blanca.- Maria le abrió alegremente mientras ponía frente a ella un dije que colgaba de un llavero y traía una llave electrónica.- la organización nos ha mandado esto para nuestros buzones especiales…nos han mandado dinero y papelería para estudiar lo que queramos…podemos estudiar otro año o 2 aquí e ir a América después…están muy contentos con nuestro avance y tal vez podamos terminar otra misión aquí en Tokio….Koji estará feliz…-

Ángel miró su dije…era una larga y plateada pluma…luego vio la de Maria…eran 2 dragones entrelazados como Ying y Yang.

.-Con que Pluma Blanca…tu serias la Dama de los Dragones entonces…-

Maria la miró y luego observo su dije y sonrió.

-Me gusta como suena…si no se lo dices a nadie serán unas buenas claves...-

-Por que mencionaste a Koji???.-

Maria Estrada le señaló el mullido sillón y se miraron fijamente….hablarían en serio.

-Debes darte cuenta que ya estamos creciendo….nuestras misiones serán cada vez mas difíciles, debemos prepararnos mas…debemos instruirnos en todo lo que podamos utilizar….debemos ser capaces de hacer todo por una misión…todo...aunque eso signifique que tengamos que relacionarnos con nuestro posible enemigo…me refiero a tener sexo….-

Ángel tembló ante esa perspectiva…que un completo extraño la tocase….era horrible…

-Por eso te decía que aceptaras a Koji…aunque sea poco tiempo, si te gusta en verdad y lo amas un poco…pierde tu virginidad con él…para que después no te arrepientas de lo que pase después…yo he pensado hacer lo mismo.-

Maria soltaba esas frías palabras como si fuera cualquier cosa…como si su corazón no valiera nada.

-María…acaso a ti nunca te ha gustado alguien??.-

La morena sonrió divertida y la miró.

-Si…por supuesto…pero creo que mi corazón nunca se ha tropezado con alguien especial como el amigo Koji…ya he besado un par de veces…pero no ha pasado de eso…piensa lo que te digo…pueden cambiarnos de misión y tal vez ya no puedas estar cerca de Koji…piénsalo…mejor él que cualquier otro.-

Se levantó dejándola con el corazón adolorido.

-Maria…estas cambiando…-

-------------------------------------

Llegó el día de la graduación…todos tenían de que alegrarse….Koji había sido elegido como uno de los 3 porteros principales de la selección nacional juvenil y Ángel lo iría a ver ya que el Torneo seria allí en Japón…ese seria su premio de la misión finalizada.

María por su parte había sido la mejor de su generación e igual se había superado en todos los deportes…sobre todo había entrenado junto a Koji como ser portero…esos reflejos le ayudarían mucho.

Ángel y Koji caminaban rumbo a la casa de este mientras Maria trataba de alcanzarlos….todo pasó en unos segundos…

_Gritos…disparos…llanto…muerte…._

Maria corría alcanzando a la pareja…un brillo se distinguió entre los árboles….Koji en un movimiento rápido protege a Ángel y Maria, superando el instinto de ambas jóvenes…el disparo resuena…Koji cae…Ángel en un movimiento de furia lanza una daga bajo su manga…el asesino es detenido en su huida…Maria lo acorrala apuntado con la pistola preguntando quien lo envía…

-Tú quien crees??…Yag…- no termina la frase, Maria dispara con silenciador.

-Infeliz…..- Maria voltea hacia su amiga quien solloza abrazando el cuerpo de su querido Koji.

Le pide que resista…le dice que por que hizo eso…el solo sonríe acariciando su rostro…

-Te amo Ángel…seguiré cuidando de ti….-

La policía y ambulancia llegan después…se dice que fue intento de secuestro ya que los jóvenes eran de familia de alcurnia…se cuenta la perdida del heredero de la acaudalada familia Sakai….pero no se cuenta que se perdieron más cosas.

--------------------------------------

Asisten al funeral en la casa familiar de los Sakai….piden perdón de rodillas a pesar de que el padre de Koji trata de impedirlo…les dice que Koji las quería mucho y entendía sus sentimientos…después de eso salen las dos caminado muy juntas…las dos vestidas de negro…las dos han cambiado, ahora su mirada es glaciar y su porte es el de una reina.

Ángel ha decidido no estudiar en Japón y ambas se dirigen a América…específicamente México, han tomado una misión que no les correspondía…es mejor así…sorprenderán al enemigo.

Al pasar por la sala distinguen un nutrido grupo de jóvenes vestidos con uniformes negros…pero no reparan en ellos y siguen su camino.

-Que chicas tan lindas.- Ryo Ishizaki las ve pasar a su lado y es reprendido por el resto del equipo.

-Recuerda el por que estamos aquí…- Wakabayashi lo reprende y mira la razón del regaño…dos jóvenes de larga cabellera que van a la salida sin mirar atrás.

-Creo que una es la novia de Sakai y la otra una muy buena amiga…al parecer las dos estuvieron en el percance.- Jun Misugi asistía a la misma escuela que Sakai ( y de las chicas)y por lo tanto era su capitán.- una es Takashi…la otra tiene un nombre extranjero pero no lo recuerdo.-

-Es una lastima.- Wakabayashi sostenía una camiseta de portero entre sus manos que decía claramente "SAKAI" y el numero 3.- me dijo que su novia lo vería por primera vez en una selección…es una verdadera perdida.-

Fin Flashback

Ángel dormía mientras las lagrimas se derramaban suavemente…Maria la escuchaba en sueños…sabia por quien eran…

-Gracias…amigo Koji.-

--------------------------

María estaba segura de haber cerrado los ojos y haber dormido….pero no lo parecía ya que su cuerpo le exigía a gritos regresar a la cama.

Se levantó por mera disciplina…esperaba con ansias el fin de semana…eso si no se atravesaban mas cosas…podría seguir investigando desde la comodidad de su laptop acomodada en su cama.

-Waaa…estas levantada.- Maria vio a su amiga con su uniforme de entrenamiento y frente a una bolsa de golpear.

-El desayuno esta listo…pero jamás pensé que madrugarías tan temprano.-

-Café!!.- exclamó Maria dirigiéndose a la cocina y volteo a ver a su compañera quién con una agilidad pasmosa dejo en el suelo la inmensa bolsa.

Esta fue corriendo tras ella y le servia el café para luego desayunar juntas.

-Te alegrara saber que acaban de llamarme de la administración del equipo, que de aquí al sábado será el entrenamiento intensivo junto con las revisiones medicas periódicas, para antes de comenzar la Champion League…-

Maria alzo la vista de su amado café y sus ojos brillaron al escuchar lo que su compañera comentaba.

-Y por lo tanto nosotras también nos quedaremos en el club y podremos hacer las investigaciones nocturnas sin problema alguno.-

-Muy bien…eso significa que tendremos todo en charola de plata…por supuesto tu serás la que lo disfrutaras menos…-

-Por que dices eso???.- Ángel mordía una tostada con mermelada.

-Solo de imaginarte entre todos esos tipos con hormonas desaforadas….ojala no sean como ese portero japonés….te comerán viva.-

Angel dibujó una sonrisa siniestra.

-Si se ponen pesados siempre existe la inyección de vitaminas…-

Las dos continuaron con su desayuno mientras sonreían ante tal escena.

CONTINUARA

---------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

María y Ángel regresaron a las instalaciones para reanudar su trabajo de infiltración. Así pasaron dos días sin inconvenientes. . .

Esa mañana Genzo esperaba a Takashi fuera del consultorio, sabía muy bien que como asistente debía llegar primero, pero de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para conseguir su horario.

FLASH BACK

-No puedo creer que te rebajes tanto por una conquista.

Dijo Karl después de descubrir a Wakabayashi sobornando a un chico de administración con un autógrafo para que le pasara el horario semanal de la nueva enfermera.

-No te extrañes tanto. Es que esta no es solo una nueva conquista.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Me estas diciendo que esta vez va en serio?

.- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Genzo respondió como si lo que hubiera dicho Schneider fuera una barbaridad.- Sabes que solo es por diversión. Es solo que ya me canse de las chicas fáciles, tengo ganas de divertirme con alguien que represente de veras un reto y esta muchacha es una oportunidad que no dejaré escapar.

-Ojala uno de estos días no llegues a arrepentirte.

-Nunca lo he hecho y te puedo asegurar que no planeo empezar ahora.

-Eso es porque nunca te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato. . .

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ángel se dirigió hacia su consultorio, cuando miró al arrogante portero sentado en una de las bancas de afuera. En ese momento tenía el semblante de un santo.

Pero a Daniela no se le había olvidado todavía el incidente del consultorio hace tres días, por lo que optó por seguir su camino como si no lo hubiera visto.

Esto a Genzo no pareció desanimarlo mucho.

-¡Buenos días señorita Takashi¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?

Dany no volteó a verlo, estaba segura de que si lo hacía ese tipo volvería a bajar sus defensas.

-Espero que se sienta mal o que de pronto se haya lastimado porque de otra forma no encuentro razón de su aparición por el consultorio tan temprano, su entrenamiento especial esta programado hasta las 4:30pm.

-Parece que no se alegra mucho de verme.- exclamó sin vergüenza

.-¿Debería?- Ángel levantó un poco la vista, pero este solo roce sirvió para provocar que se tambaleara por dentro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el experto rompecorazones de Wakabayashi, sabia exactamente que decir ahora.

-Verá, estuve pensando mucho esa vez que nos conocimos y pues. . . Fui un patán, se que suena ridículo decirlo de esta forma y en estas circunstancias pero como vio soy tan impulsivo que no pude esperar hasta después.

-Espero que después de todo, esto no se vuelva a repetir. Con su permiso debo comenzar a escribir unos informes-

Entonces se dio vuelta, dando a entender que daba por terminada la conversación, más que nada para que no pudiera ver el tenue rojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas, solo que ya era tarde.. él lo había visto.

-¡¡Esperaré con ansias la cita de hoy!!!!.-

Wakabayashi sonrió complacido y del mismo humor entró al comedor. Se sirvió el menú en una bandeja para luego sentarse al lado de Karl.

-Por la enorme sonrisa que traes me supongo que no te fue tan mal.

-Logré aflojar un poco el nudo pero aún le hace falta trabajo. Ya lo verás, puede que me tomé un poco más de esfuerzo pero aún así caerá como todas en mis brazos.

-A veces no me parecen tus comentarios. Hablas de las mujeres como si fueran unos simples objetos.

-Eres demasiado recto para ser un alemán. Fuera de la cancha de soccer no te mereces el apodo de "Káiser".

-Y tú eres demasiado mujeriego y libertino para ser japonés.

Genzo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Ah por cierto! No adivinas la suerte que tienes. . .

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

-Pues me pasa que estoy decepcionado, verás el siguiente partido será contra los del

DC UNITED, un amistoso, le dieron tan poca importancia al pobre equipo norteamericano que ni siquiera van a televisarlo. No me gusta subestimar a mis rivales, pero tengo la completa certeza de que será muy fácil y me aburriré.

La única diversión que tendré será verte metiendo el balón en la red una y otra vez… con zapatitos rosas.

Schneider lo miró con odio, de pronto le habían entrado ideas de tortura e inquisición.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

El día siguió sin contratiempos. Hasta la hora de la salida, Ángel podía tener la guardia nocturna de hoy pero eso no significaba que María debía quedarse sin hacer nada.

La Dama de los Dragones planeaba hacerle una visita a su querido amigo de los pases.

Su nombre era Ted Warner. Se había infiltrado como uno de los ayudantes del Sr. Roberts, era más así como un mensajero que recogía paquetes, mandados y todo ese tipo de trabajos menores.

Lo había estado investigando un poco, era de un rango parecido al de la sabandija que el otro día había dejado fuera de combate aunque en un nivel notablemente más alto.

Le servía fielmente a un mismo jefe, su mano derecha, el perrito que le lamía las botas. Perdedores que adoraban a sus amos como Dioses o que actuaban debido al terror que les provocaban.

Pero a la vez los más cobardes. Eran los primeros en salir corriendo cuando la cosa se ponía fea, los primeros en extender la mano cuando eran tiempos de abundancia y los primeros en abrir la boca cuando sus vidas peligraban.

El lugar de trabajo de Ted se encontraba al lado del de María (la oficina de copiado)   
la chica lo intercepto cuando iba de salida.

-Ted! Que bueno que lo encuentro.

-¿En serio?.- al tipo las chicas lindas no se le acercaban por la facha de perdedor que cargaba, por eso se extrañaba U.

- Verá. Falta muy poco para que termine de ponerme al corriente y me preguntaba si podría ayudarme sacándole copias a algunos archivos. Solo será un momento y me ayudará mucho.

Estrada usó una de sus cartas más viejas, puso su sonrisa de chica tierna, esa que nunca fallaba, así que el pobre chico no pudo negarse, pero lo que parecían unos cuantos archivos eran en realidad una carpeta de 50 páginas.

-Tres de cada hoja de los dos lados. Si no es mucha molestia.-

-Claro que no. . .- el chico miró la carpeta angustiado.

Pero perderse las tres horas del canal porno de la señal que la había pirateado al vecino bien valía la pena por ver de nuevo esa encantadora sonrisa y contar puntos para con la secretaria del "jefe".

No los necesitaba, pero de alguna forma debía mantener ocupado al chico para que todo el mundo se fuera y ella pudiera actuar a gusto. Pasada media hora de que se vaciarán las oficinas entró a la oficina de copiado. A Warner todavía le hacía falta la mitad del libro.

-¿Para qué necesitará todo esto. . .?

Algo lo empujó a la pared antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. Fue cuando se encontró con la cruel y fría sonrisa de la dama de los dragones, trató de sacar un pequeño revolver de su uniforme, pero la dama fue más rápida y se lo arrebató, al mismo tiempo que de un solo empujón lo mandaba a la esquina del pequeño cuarto y sacaba su arma, quitaba el seguro y le apuntaba con ella en la cabeza.

-Pequeño Ted, te presentó a una amiga muy querida para mí, la tengo desde que cumplí los 15 años, es una hermosa AMS calibre 45, nunca salgo de casa sin ella y últimamente ha tenido mucha hambre y yo muy poca paciencia.

-¿Eres tú verdad? Una de esas asquerosas espías de la "sección especial de la ONU". Desde ahora te lo digo, de mí no sacarás nada maldita, mi jefe las despachará muy pronto, cuando termine con ustedes no quedara ni siquiera un pequeño rastro de ustedes.

La dama puso el ceño fruncido y comenzó a mover la cabeza de forma negativa; como si estuviera viendo a un niño que acaba de decir una seria grosería o de hacer una travesura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó al tipo por el brazo y se lo doblo de una forma en la que ustedes por estar leyendo no pueden apreciar pero si hubieran estado allí también les habría dolido.

El pobre tipo trató de gritar pero el sonido no salía de su garganta, de esa forma el dolor era desesperante. Tampoco podía patalear por que el amarre y la fuerza con la que la chica lo hacia era tremendo.

-Te advertí que no tengo mucha paciencia. No intentes gritar porque no funcionará, esta llave es muy especial ya que reprime en gran parte el aire de tus cuerdas bucales evitando que emitas sonidos. Solo necesito una cosa para liberarte del sufrimiento, dime el plan de Yaga, quiero hasta el ultimo detalle que sepas.

Warner movió la cabeza con negatividad. María apretó la llave aún más.

-Puedo pasar la noche en esta posición, aunque lo más probable es que la presión de la llave te mate en menos tiempo o en el peor de los casos me aburra y decida desperdiciar una de mis balas en ti.- habló con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Ted abrió los ojos como platos, trató de zafarse con más fuerza pero eso solo incrementaba el dolor.

-Esta bien!!.-dijo esto con un hilo de voz

-Disculpa no te escuche.

-Hablare pero déjame en paz.-pudo apenas pronunciar.

María lo soltó, pero cometió un error muy grave: descuidó uno de sus flancos, aprovechando esto el tipo ni tardo ni perezoso le dio una patada en el tobillo para que cayera y se lo torciera, pero la chica se paro al instante, le dio un golpe con el arma que lo dejo aturdido y lo volvió a haciar contra la pared, de nuevo amenazado por esa mounstrosa calibre 45.

-Ya me canse de juegos!!!! O me dices en este maldito instante lo que quiero o en este instante te mando al infierno!!!!

-ESTA BIEN PERO BAJA ESO!!!

En un arrebato la dama disparo contra uno de los brazos haciendo que el tipo chillara de dolor.

-Habla ya o te irá peor!!!

-PRIMERO BAJA LA MALDITA ARMA!!!

María disparo contra su pierna. Ted gritó como niña.

-Ya me cansé de tus jueguitos. Solo tienes que decirme lo que quiero y te mandaré a un hospital. Dímelo YA!!

Pero como un impulso volvió a repetir.

-Primero baja el arma!!!

La chica perdió la paciencia y le disparo en la parte superior del cráneo, un lugar estratégico para que no sangrara tanto.

Respiraba agitadamente, Ted tenía los ojos en blanco. Acomodó el cuerpo de una forma en que no se viera ni desde la puerta ni de la ventana, luego llamó a la agencia para que limpiaran el área.

No es necesario expresar la enorme reprimenda que recibió de "Zeta" por haber actuado tan irracionalmente y por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos, además de haber hecho el trabajo que le tocaba hoy a Pluma.

Estaba furiosa, no tanto con Warner si no consigo misma, por haberse permitido tal comportamiento.

Fue a la salida de las oficinas cuando se percató del dolor en su tobillo. No le asustaba el dolor, Ángel y ella habían pasado por varias torturas peores en sus años de novatas.

Debía concentrarse para desviar el dolor antes de poder llegar a casa, mañana cuando Ángel llegará de su vigilancia nocturna podría curárselo.

Se apoyo en la pared para caminar mejor, ese pasillo que durante estos días había sido sitio de muchos acontecimientos.

Un horrible mareo la hubiera dejado en el piso de no ser por los fuertes brazos que la detuvieron en el momento preciso.

Era ese chico rubio de nuevo, que la veía con preocupación.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, gracias.- trató de zafarse pero Karl no se lo permitió

-A mí no me parece, déjeme revisarla.

Sin dejarle ni un solo segundo para protestar Schneider examinó el tobillo.

-Es solo una pequeña torcedura. Sin importancia. . .

-Cualquier lesión por pequeña que sea es importante, el doctor ya se fue pero yo podría hacerle un pequeño vendaje que le ayudará hasta mañana.

-No es necesa. . .- pero de nuevo tomo la iniciativa sin dejarla terminar, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a una banca.

-En seguida vuelvo.

María no supo como pero obedeció.

Unos minutos después su pie ya estaba vendado. Karl sonrió satisfecho, la chica lo miraba con frialdad pero a la vez extrañeza.

Esos ojos azules de nuevo habían desafiado su mirada y habían ganado.

De alguna forma Karl se las ataño para que María le permitiera llevarla a su apartamento.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos habló.

-Muchas gracias por todo….por haberse tomado la molestia de traerme.-la expresión de la chica era menos dura, aunque aún no mostraba ningún sentimiento, pero eso para Karl ya era una ganancia.

-Para mí fue un placer, y no se preocupe por su auto, el estacionamiento de las instalaciones es muy seguro. Buenas noches.

En un impulso Karl se acerco para tratar de besar a la chica, pero esta lo detuvo con una mano y movió la cabeza en negatividad.

-Buenas noches Sr. Schneider.

Se desapareció por la puerta. Por un mínimo fragmento de segundo Karl creyó ver algo parecido a una sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ. . .

----------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

----------------------------------------

CAPITULO 6

Sinceramente la guardia nocturna no era su fuerte… y menos después de haber sufrido la tortura de estar con ese portero de nuevo.

.-Que acaso no tiene suficiente trabajo que hacer siendo portero titular…- se dijo a si misma mientras estaba frente a la computadora del consultorio medico.

Revisaba cuidadosamente los datos de los jugadores…los administrativos…no debía dejar pasar ningún dato…el más mínimo detalle les ayudaría a terminar la misión…deseaba terminar con todo eso pronto.

.-"Acaso quieres huir".- esa vocecita repicaba en su cabeza desde hacia unos días.-"a que le temes…a enam…".-

.-No, voz metiche.- dejo de teclear y suspiró.-no es a eso…es todo lo contrario….ya no creo soportar sufrir de nuevo…admiro a Maria…ella no tiene estos estupidos sentimientos como dice ella…-

Mandó toda la información al archivo de la Dama y se recargó en el asiento frente a la PC.

.-Supongo que debo dar la vuelta a ver si me encuentro un bicho rastrero.- miró los monitores que estaban en el consultorio….todo se veía muy calmado…demasiado…al parecer todos dormían profundamente ya que al día siguiente comenzarían la concentración de rutina junto con los exámenes médicos.- lo único bueno es que mañana empezaré hasta medio día…una vueltecita y me marcho.-

Se quitó la bata y apagó todo…el material para las revisiones estaban listos…suspiró imaginando lo que vendría y salio.

Caminaba silenciosamente por esos largos pasillos…ni tan silencioso…solo se escuchaba el canto de los grillos que anunciaban una lluvia no lejana…el viento mecía los árboles y arbustos de los amplios jardines…una voz maldecía en japonés….momento!!!!!!

Sigilosamente llego al lugar donde se escuchaban esos improperios….para su desgracia conocía el japonés a la perfección….pero quien lo hablaba ahora decía cosas que la hacían querer olvidarlo.

.- Maldito seas Schneider…·"$)!$/ mira que dejarme entrenando con esta (64$6!·¿'¡ maquina mientras tu te ibas de Romeo .-

Era ese portero japonés…estaba en una de las canchas iluminadas mientras le vociferaba a una maquina que le lanzaba balones en distintas direcciones y a gran velocidad.

Ahogo una carcajada…golpeaba los balones furioso y unos casi los destrozaba de la forma tan fuerte que los rechazaba.

.- En verdad es bueno…es un engreído al máximo pero es bueno en su oficio.- pensaba Pluma mientras veía que la maquina lanzaba su ultimo balón.-mejor me voy de aquí…-

.-Deténgase ahí…ESPIA!!!!.-

La ultima palabra hizo que se detuviera en seco….la habían descubierto…debía silenciar a esa persona…que debe…

Un fuerte brazo se posaba en su hombro y por inercia estuvo a punto de lanzarle un golpe pero se detuvo al ver esos ojos café oscuro que la miraban divertidos.

.-Que hace una señorita como usted a estas horas de la noche.- acercó su rostro al de ella.-las niñas buenas ya deberían estar en la cama.-

Observó con cuidado esos lindos ojos color miel que brillaban con la luz del campo, su cabello largo y ondulado que amenazaba saltarse de ese broche…todo enmarcando un rostro angelical

Ángel sintió su rostro hervir al sentir su suave aliento pero en un segundo lo alejaba de un manotazo.

.-No le importa…pero para su información estaba haciendo los informes previos a la concentración….tendré demasiado trabajo así que comencé a adelantar…Sr. Wakabayashi.- lo miró con una frialdad que hizo que el portero retrocediera un paso.

.-Y usted debería descansar después de la rutina que tuvo hoy…fue maravillosa no cree??.-

Genzo recordó perfectamente esas 2 horas en la que se sintió un esclavo martirizado pero aun así sonrió.

.-Bueno Srita. Takashi aun recuerdo haberle pedido disculpas y usted como respuesta me ha tratado peor que aun perro…no me gusta hablar de usted…debes ser un poco mas joven que yo o de mi misma edad…pequeña Dany…-

.-Hasta mañana joven Wakabayashi….recuerde que le toca rutina especial y sus exámenes médicos.- se dio la vuelta y se alejó rumbo al estacionamiento.

Genzo maldijo de nuevo en japonés y vio con diversión que la joven brincaba del disgusto de escucharlo.

.-Así que sabes japonés pequeña Angel Daniela Takashi…realmente no me parecías japonesa…interesante…me cobrare todas esa rutinas a lo bestia…tarde o temprano te rendirás…soy paciente…-

-------------------------------

Maria estaba tumbada en el amplio sillón…ahí se había quedado justo después de que Schneider la dejara en el departamento.

El dolor del tobillo había cedido o al menos eso no ocupaba sus pensamientos…unos hermosos ojos azules no la dejaban conciliar el sueño.

.-Por que…después de tanto tiempo…por que unos ojos azules me congelan??.-

Cerró los ojos agotada y comenzó a dormitar cuando algo llego a su mente…estuvo a punto de besarla!!!!...en la mejilla o en los labios no estaba segura….pero lo intentó y ella solo lo rechazó y se lo negó….si hubiera actuado como siempre al menos le hubiera dado un bofetón.

.-Por que a mi???.- se tapó la cara con uno de los almohadones del sillón.

.-Eso mismo me vengo diciendo yo.-

Maria se destapó el rostro y miro a Ángel totalmente agotada.

.-Que haces en la sala vestida aun así??.-dijo esta mirándola de arriba abajo.- Si mal no recuerdo la de la guardia nocturna era yo.-

.-Me quede haciendo unos extras que al final mandé al diablo…- le contó lo sucedido con Ted mientras Ángel guardaba un triste silencio.

.-No tienes nada que decirme??.-

Ángel le sonrió mientras revisaba el vendaje de su tobillo.

.-Vaya el que te vendó sabia lo que hacia…no necesitare cambiártelo hasta después de bañarte.- fue al botiquín y sacó un par de tabletas.-podemos dormir hasta después de mediodía…ya tenemos la maleta para irnos a quedar al club….anda vamos a tu habitación para que te cambies y duermas como un bebé.-

Ayudó a María a cambiarse de ropa, la dejó acostada en su cama y apagó la luz.

Asi era su pequeña Pluma…nunca le recriminaba nada…siempre era la persona más paciente del mundo…la más sincera…la mas cariñosa…

.-Como quisiera que cambiaras y no a la vez…- esos ojos azules llegaron de nuevo a sus pensamientos y sonrió suavemente.

-----------------------------------

La concentración comenzaba a mediodía…el club estaba en un enorme bullicio…el entrenamiento había comenzado desde muy temprano y todo el equipo corría por el campo.

.-Como te fue con la máquina anoche??.- Schneider corría junto a Wakabayashi pero este se resistía siquiera a mirarlo.

.-Eres un infeliz….aun no terminábamos de practicar ese nuevo tiro tuyo…pero ahhh no... el joven tuvo que irse a rescatar a una joven en desgracia…espero que te haya aprovechado…deje a esa maquina como debí haberte dejado a ti.-

.-Jejeje…pobre de ti y sobre todo por que creo que hoy tienes tu última cita de entrenamiento especial y tenemos nuestra revisión medica…-

.- Basta!!!!!! Esa niña no reacciona con nada…le pedí disculpas ayer por la mañana…luego me la topé anoche…muy tarde por cierto y la hice sufrir un poco y le pedí disculpas de nuevo…y con que me contestó?? "Debería descansar después de la maravillosa rutina de hoy…recuerde que le toca la rutina especial…."-

Schneider rió con ganas.

.-Oh si…has logrado aflojar un poco el nudo…ya la tienes en tus brazos.-

.- Silencio rubio…supongo que tu si lograste todo con la chica de anoche.-

Schneider sonrió levemente.

.-Algo asi…no es lo que tú crees pero yo si lo creo un avance.-

.-Así que debo ser lindo y tierno…yo nunca tengo necesidad de pedirle algo a una mujer.-

.-Nop, pero deberías ser menos engreído y mas sincero con una tierna chica…ella se ve muy diferente al estilo de mujeres que acostumbras.-

.-Tierna??….es una bruja…me trata como un esclavo…me tortura…pero me encanta molestarla como no tienes una idea...-

.- Eres de lo peor…mujeriego e infeliz….solo quieres aprovecharte de esa chica.-

.- Bah…sigue corriendo Schneider..-

Este lo adelantó y Genzo se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

.-Actúo mal??.- se imaginó esos ojos miel…entre fríos y cálidos.- no…ella solo es una chica más.-

"Eso crees??"

----------------------------------

Maria acomodaba la papelería que debía usarse toda esa semana, su tobillo había amanecido mejor y Ángel no le había preguntado más, la primera noticia era la renuncia repentina de Ted Warner…problemas familiares que ocupaban toda su atención.

.-Vaya ya he perdido dos asistentes en 1 semana…no es que fueran realmente buenos…- el Sr. Roberts leía los informes mientras le comentaba a su secretaria.- agradezco al cielo que usted este aquí…ha hecho el trabajo de 1 mes en 1 semana.-

.-Gracias señor.- esta le sonrío.-me agrada mi trabajo.-

.- Y a mi el suyo jovencita…bueno hay que ir con el Dr. Jhonson a revisar las novedades…se que solo tendremos un partido amistoso pero ya se nos viene encima la Champion´s League.-

.-Muy bien señor.- esta tomó su carpeta y siguió al jefe…iría a ver como le iba a Pluma.

----------------------------------

Al parecer la enfermera acababa de llegar, ya que se veía fresca y relajada para todo el trabajo que estaba enfrentando,22 elementos solo del equipo titular estaban cómodamente sentados siendo revisados por médicos especializados bajo el comando del Dr. Jhonson quien era el medico encargado de la salud de ese revoltoso grupo…aunque por el momento estaban todos tranquilos y felices de ser atendidos por una joven enfermera de sonrisa tierna y cálida, quien les tomaba muestras de sangre ante la nula muestra de dolor de cada jugador.

.- Que suerte tienes Wakabayashi, practicar tu rutina de ejercicios bajo la tutela de ese hermoso Angel.-Shuster mantenía doblado su brazo luego de ser atendido.

El aludido lanzó un gruñido como respuesta, llevaba más de 20 min en la maquina de ejercicios con el doble de peso de lo habitual…su cuerpo rezongaba a cada instante y ella solo fingía no notarlo.

La miró de soslayo…por cada sonrisa parecía como si los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana solo la iluminaran a ella, haciéndola ver casi etérea…cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a mirarla pero seguía viéndose igual de hermosa.

Por que diablos le sonreía tan tiernamente a todos esos bobos mientras el seguía partiéndose en esos criminales ejercicios.

Todos vestían un short que mostraban lo largo de sus piernas y una simple camiseta blanca que se les pegaba al cuerpo.

Los miraba con odio como se pavoneaban ante ella, haciéndole coquetos guiños y diciéndole tiernos gracias.

El colmo que casi lo hace explotar fue cuando Shuster se le acercó y le dijo algo alejado de los demás…sintió un extraño bienestar al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza mientras le sonreía educadamente.

.-Te lo mereces idiota.- dijo este entre dientes.

.-Vaya,vaya..celoso Genzo??.-

Este alzó la mirada y se encontro con la azulada de Schneider.

.-Eres tu…regodeándote en mi tortura??.-

.- Si te refieres a los ejercicios…creo que no se comparan con la de ver a todo ese montón coqueteándole a tu presa.-

.- Acaso tu no lo haras??.-

.-Por supuesto…aun no tiene tu etiqueta de propiedad…chao Genzo.-

.-Maldito Schneider…-

.-Se divierte Sr. Wakabayashi??

Este alzó la mirada de nuevo y se topó con los helados ojos de la secretaria del Presidente…sonreía de una manera torcidamente divertida y siguió caminando hacia la enfermera quien le tendió una brillante sonrisa.

Se escuchó un ligero oh!!, al ver a dos bellezas juntas. El presidente les agradeció su participación y les deseo mucha suerte.

Terminó su rutina y caminó con una fortaleza increíble…se dio cuenta que ya no quedaba nadie..solo él y la causante de su tortura.

.-Ah ya terminó, Sr Wakabayashi??.-

.-Genzo.-

.-Bien, joven Genzo…pase a la báscula.-

Ella lo pesó, midió y revisó con un profesionalismo impecable…pero ni una sonrisa…siquiera una mirada como aquellas que había brindado a todo el equipo…

.-Según su expediente le faltan los exámenes de rutina y 3 extras.-

.-Que!!!! 3 exámenes mas??.-

Esta asintió seriamente…si al menos le sonriera le doliera un poco menos.

.- Y al parecer ha pasado por alto la aplicación de vitaminas desde que comenzó su rutina…así que debo aplicarle una dosis completa.

.-Aplicar…inyectadas…no sea salvaje…-

Pero al final se las aplicó…al menos enseñaría algo de su anatomía y la pondría nerviosa…pero la joven solo le bajo un cm. de short y se lo aplicó…su orgullo le impidió gritar del dolor.

Ya veía rojo cuando le llegó el remate….se había dejado caer en una camilla y la joven le tendía una hoja con más indicaciones acerca de una nueva rutina y mas vitaminas orales.

Genzo abrió los ojos con horror al ver todos esos ejercicios…era el colmo…

.-Puede irse…joven Genzo.-

La joven le daba la espalda como si ya se hubiera ido…se levantó todo maltratado en su orgullo y se acercó a ella.

.-Usted me odia…verdad??.-

Ella lo mira fijamente y sus ojos brillan de una manera peligrosa.

.-No…solo me caen mal los egocéntricos.-

.-Segura que es todo??.-

Esta asiente…no sabe por que pero no puede dejar de verle.

.-Pues YO le digo que NO.-

La toma por los hombros muy molesto y la besa a la fuerza…sus labios están entreabiertos por la sorpresa y profundiza el beso sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos…sabía como la dulce miel fresca…

Estaba tan absorto saboreándola que no se dio cuanta que ella le pasaba los brazos bajo los de él y con un movimiento rápido lo hacia girar y estrellarse de espaldas al piso.

El Dr. sale de su oficina al escuchar el ruido y solo ve salir a su enfermera azotando la puerta. Se acerca a Genzo quien solo tiene la mirada fija en el techo.

.-Si pierdo a mi enfermera, me negaré a curarlo joven Wakabayashi.-

.-Ouch---que chica!!.-

------------------------------

Como podía???Como se había atrevido?? Ese egocéntrico arrogante….

.-LO ODIO!!!!!!!!.-

.-Wow…eso es nuevo.-

Ángel con los ojos húmedos volteó y se encontró con la divertida mirada de Maria…había huido a su habitación temporal en el complejo y no la había visto siquiera al entrar.

Se acercó a ella y le tendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara esas lágrimas de furia.

.-Que pasó Pluma?? No me digas…ese portero de nuevo.-

.-El muy bastardo…me besó a la fuerza y y y y lo disfrutó…se burló de mi…y yo le metí una llave dejándolo en el suelo como la basura que es..-

.-M-momento…que hiciste que??.-Maria la miraba anonadada…Pluma jamás perdía la paciencia…eso era típico de si misma…pero la tranquila y serena Pluma??

.-Y en que estado lo dejaste??.-no podía evitar reír de imaginar al orgulloso portero tendido en el suelo como tapete.- capaz no podrá entrar al partido amistoso.-

.-Me importa un soberano…como pudo hacerme eso???.-

.-Tan malo fue??.- dijo esta con esa fría tranquilidad.- No sentiste absolutamente nada??.-

Como respuesta Pluma se sonrojó mientras sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse de nuevo.

.-He ahí el problema…-pensaba la Dama con tristeza.- ese tipo logró colarse…maldición.-

--------------------------

Después de dejar a Ángel más calmada salió a buscar café para ambas…topándose con su salvavidas de ojos azules.

.-Estaba con la Srita. Takashi, verdad??Se lo que pasó y…-

.-Le pido que no se lo comente a nadie…quien más…-

.-Solo lo sabe el Dr. Jhonson, quien por cierto tiene amenazado a Genzo si pierde a su asistente y yo, quien soy el amigo más cercano y tapadera de sus tonterías….-dijo este una mueca.- por cierto como sigue usted??.-

Maria por un segundo no supo que decir…solo perderse en esos enormes pozos de azul puro que la hacían soñar.

.-Se siente bien??.-

.-Perdón…es que…estoy cansada…si, Angel…digo la Srita Takashi esta bien…mas bien furiosa…no quiero estar en los zapatos del Sr. Wakabayashi.-

.-Por lo que veo ella es su amiga…-

Maria maldijo internamente…suspiró resignada.

.-Si…amigas de mucho tiempo…por eso se que esta furiosa…ella es una persona alegre pero es muy seria en sus sentimientos…y el Sr. Wakabayashi se ha burlado de los suyos por el solo hecho de ser la primera mujer que no se revuelca con él a la primera.-

Schneider escuchó esas verdades sobre su amigo y solo pudo asentir.

.-Tiene usted toda la razón…haré que ese imbecil le pida perdón …aun si es de rodillas…pero le pregunté como seguía usted…-

.-Bien…el dolor menguó en la mañana y el doctor ya me ha revisado y dado tratamiento…solo tengo prohibidos los zapatos de tacón.- alzó sus zapatos de piso mostrándoselos, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacia…no debía fraternizar demasiado..esas cosas eran de Angel…rayos!!!.

.-Bueno, con su permiso…voy a traerle de merendar a Angel.-

Pero el rubio no la dejaría escapar esa vez.

.-Espere.- la tomó del brazo…este era muy fuerte para su frágil apariencia.- insisto en mandarle traer algo especial a la Srita. Angel.- esta lo miró fijamente.- insisto..-

Esta asintió poniendo su frío semblante de nuevo…pero el rubio le sonrió ampliamente.

-------------------------------------

Genzo se tomaba las pastillas para el dolor que el doctor le había dado de mala gana…este no se había dado cuenta del beso a su enfermera…pero si de que el la había hecho enojar ya que ella ya no se había aparecido por el consultorio el resto de la tarde…estuvo dando vueltas por el consultorio pero ella ya no regresó.

.-Soy un estupido.- aunque ese beso había sido el más excitante de su vida.- ya no querrá verme??.-

Recordaba la tremenda llave que le aplicó…para alguien tan pequeña ( mas que el) era una hazaña habérsela hecho a él que era de los mal altos del club por no decir pesado…y recordó otro hecho parecido…esa secretaria había desviado el poderoso tiro de Schneider y salir ilesa sin ningún equipo…las dos llegaron juntas…algo no cuadraba bien…

Aunque lo que no le cuadraba era seguir sintiendo esa dulzura que había saboreado en los labios de la joven Takashi…como si nadie hubiera estado así antes con ella…ahora que lo pensaba ella se había dejado llevar…tal vez estaba tan furiosa por que él…

----------------------------------

Ángel ya había dejado de llorar…no valía la pena…no podía huir de ahí ya que la misión había apenas empezado…y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado ese beso tan apasionado…su primer beso verdadero.

-----------------------------------

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Pasaron tres días sin novedad alguna. Durante los cuales Wakabayashi no mostró ni su sombra por los alrededores del consultorio. Para todos los que lo conocían de hace un buen tiempo se les había hecho extraña su actitud de esos dos días.

Hasta que Schneider asqueado por su actitud lo agarró del cuello de la camisa dentro de su dormitorio y lo amenazo con el puño.

-Ya me harté de ti. Iras ahora mismo y le pedirás disculpas a la señorita Takashi, o por tu culpa perderé los únicos puntos a mi favor que tengo con María.

Karl se preparaba para recibir todo menos lo que a continuación hizo su amigo. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, se encontraba serio.

-Vaya.- lo soltó.- pensé que seria más difícil y que tendría que darte unos cuantos golpes antes de que accedieras.

-Claro que le pediré disculpas, de hecho es en lo único que he estado pensando durante todo este tiempo.

-¿En serio?- Karl lo miro atónito

-Por supuesto. Estuve pensándolo bien y tal vez tengas razón, necesito cambiar de estrategia si quiero conquistar a esa chica. Desde ahora solo seré don arrepentimiento, bondad, dulzura y humildad, porque óyeme bien; nunca se me ha escapado una chica de las manos, nunca, y esta vez no será la excepción. Ángel Daniela Takashi será mía me cueste lo que me cueste.

-No puedo creer lo que estas diciéndome!!!

-Pues créelo, por que tú me ayudaras.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Ya no pienso ser tu tapadera.

-Lo harás porque te conviene. ¿De verdad crees que tienes alguna oportunidad con la secretaria del Sr. Roberts??

-Eso a ti no te importa. Además ¿En qué demonios podría convenirme??

-Esas dos chicas son amigas ¿Recuerdas? Si yo ando con Daniela te será más sencillo romper el enorme iceberg que rodea a esa mujer.

-Si, y cuando descubran que solo estas jugando con la señorita Takashi vamos a acabar peor que aquel balón del otro día.

-No exactamente. . .solo es cuestión de poner en juego las cartas adecuadas. Antes de decirme que no piénsalo bien. . .- le dio una palmada en la espalda para salir de la habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Más material para fabricar armas. . .

María caminaba hacia las oficinas revisando unos papeles antes de entregárselos al Sr. Roberts cuando de pronto sus sentidos reaccionaron e intercepto una navaja que había sido directamente disparada hacia su garganta. Lo que le provocó un profundo corte en su mano, cosa que no notó por el momento. Su atención se concentró en el arma que tenía ante sí.

A pesar del tremendo filo no tenía mango y un signo muy conocido adornaba la parte trasera.

Por la velocidad y la precisión debía de venir de una distancia bastante apartada. Frunció el seño. Solo conocía a dos personas que podían lanzar un cuchillo de esa forma y una de ellas era Ángel así que la única opción que quedaba era. . .

Como alma que lleva el diablo corrió el tramo que le quedaba para llegar a las oficinas; al entrar a la oficina del Sr. Roberts sus sospechas y temores se hicieron realidad.

-Disculpe Sr. traigo los informes que me pidió. . .perdone, no sabia que estaba con alguien.-

Sentado frente al escritorio se encontraba un tipo. Tenía la piel mortalmente blanca, era muy delgado, con cara larga que parecía de serpiente. Miró a María con una sonrisa maniática, ella se la devolvió fríamente.

-No se preocupe Señorita Estrada. Déjeme presentarle al nuevo empleado de las oficinas. El señor Galateo Ford. Él se convertirá en el sustituto de Ted y en su compañero.

Ninguno de los dos contesto, solo se quedaron mirándose.

-Me da la impresión de que ya se conocían. . .-intervino Roberts incomodo

-Así es. La señorita Estrada y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo, tenemos una. . . rara relación.

-Yo no diría rara, más bien una muy muy muy complicada relación.

Inertemente María entrego los papeles. El maniático personaje sonrió aún más.

-Dime "María" ¿Sueles entregar tus trabajos manchados de sangre?

Estrada se examinó, por la presión de ver de nuevo a ese hombre había olvidado completamente el profundo corte de su mano, para ese entonces ya había manchado su impecable falda campesina blanca y había dejado un charco de sangre en el piso de presidencia.

-¡¡¡¡POR DIOS!!- Exclamo el Sr. Roberts preocupado.- ¿Porqué no ha ido a curación de inmediato??!!

-Supongo. . .que no me di cuenta. . .-u no sabe definir sus prioridades.

-Vaya ahora mismo!!!

-¿Y los papeles?? Los necesitaba para la junta de hoy en la tarde.-

-Señorita Estrada me importa más su seguridad!! Yo puedo pasarlos en limpio en un momento. Vaya!!AHORA!!!!

Estrada salió de la oficina. Afuera encontró a Ángel, pero antes de llegar a ella ocultó su mano por detrás de su espalda o se distraería.

-¿Pasa algo? Te vi correr. Y tu solo lo haces cuando las circunstancias son extremas.

-Ángel debo decirte algo, pero no aquí. Vamos a. . .

-Buenos días pluma.

María cerró los ojos cansada, el bastardo no le había dado tiempo de nada. Al mismo tiempo Daniela abrió sus ojos como platos y el color se fue de su rostro.

La dama de los dragones volteó con una mirada fría y desafiante hacia él.

-Dime Radclif ¿Qué hace el pequeño niño consentido de Yaga en un lugar para adultos como este??

-Pues deberías saberlo tú. Si querías infiltrarte sin hacer ruido no debiste matar a la rata de Warner. Yaga esta furioso.

-Tan empeñado esta en deshacerse de nosotros que se tomó la molestia de enviarte a ti para eliminarnos.

-Veo que captaste, pero además así mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro: saldo mi cuenta pendiente con la dama de los dragones y. . .

Radclif se acercó caminando lentamente a Daniela; cuando la tuvo enfrente acarició las finas curvas de su rostro con su dedo índice.

-Hago mía al fin a este angelito. . .- (N/A el no sabia su nombre verdadero. Abajo explicó porque la llama así)

La beso con brusquedad, mordió su labio inferior hasta provocar que unas gotitas de sangre cayeran por su barbilla, luego el las lamió.

María observó como Dani le pedía a gritos con la mirada que hiciera algo pero esta se limitó a mirar fríamente la escena. Trató de moverse pero sus músculos se habían agarrotado por el terror. Radclif se separo sonriente.

-Hasta pronto angelito.- lamió su mejilla para luego volver a entrar a las oficinas.

Daniela comenzó a derramar abundantes lágrimas, se volteó hacia María y cuando llegó hasta ella le soltó una sonora cachetada.

-¡¡¡¿¿Porqué demonios te quedaste inerte sin hacer nada??!!!

Estrada no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando el espacio vacío al que el golpe había mandado su cara. Dani regresó corriendo al consultorio.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Karl caminaba por el campamento distraído cuando algo llamó su atención. Era un rastro de gotitas de sangre, no era muy continuo, pero aún así lo siguió.

Dio la vuelta a un pasillo, lo que vio lo hizo reaccionar.

-María. . .¡¡Señorita María!!

Ella estaba allí, había oído su voz pero no se había movido. Seguía mirando fríamente al vacío mientras apretada sus puños con furia, provocando que la mano goteara sangre más abundantemente. Se veía pálida como un espectro.

Karl se apresuró, la tomó en brazos y se encaminó al consultorio del Dr. Johnson. La chica siguió mirando al vacío hasta que a medio camino se enteró de la situación.

Su cuerpo le pidió que no terminara el cálido abrazo pero su mente le advirtió las consecuencias de que cierta persona la descubriera así. De un tirón se bajó de los brazos de Karl.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que no quiero que siga haciéndola de ambulancia señor Schneider.

Al pisar se tambaleo un poco pero después pudo mantener bien el equilibrio. Se sentía mareada por la gran cantidad de sangre que ya había perdido pero no flaqueo. Ya no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo. No con Radclif en el campamento vigilando sus movimientos.

-Vamos no seas terca y déjame ayudarte.- Karl extendió los brazos pero esta los rechazó

-No me tutee señor Schneider!! ¿O quien se ha creído para hablarme así?

-Lo siento yo solo pretendía ser amable. Si hubiera visto el estado en que la encontré. . .

-Gracias pero ya no necesito su ayuda.

Sostenida solamente por su propio orgullo Estrada se encaminó a la enfermería. Karl la siguió de cerca por si acaso. Cosa que ella no admitió pero agradeció dentro de sí.

Al entrar el Dr. tuvo que atraparla para que no cayera al piso y la regaño por no haber acudido antes y no haber dejado a Karl que la ayudara.

Dany se reprimió a si misma por no haber notado antes la herida, el terror y la cólera le habían hecho perder el control.

El doctor debía ir a revisar unos asuntos así que dejó a Daniela cerrando la herida.

El silencio era tan pesado que bien podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?.- preguntó suave y tristemente mientras terminaba la ultima parte.

María tardó unos momentos en responder.

-Daniela, justifico tus miedos más no tus acciones. . .

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas por mi segundo nombre. . .Respóndeme ¿Porqué no hiciste nada?! TU NO CONOCES EL MIEDO!! NO CONOCES LO QUE SE SIENTE!!!!

-CLARO QUE LO CONOZCO!!!

-¡!!!¿¿ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS NO HICISTE NADA???!!!!

-Por que si lo hacia tu nunca ibas a superar de una vez todo. Tienes que superar de una buena vez aquel evento!!

-. . .

-Además. . .Lo único que buscaba Radclif era probarme. Encontrar una debilidad con la que pudiera deshacerse de mí más rápido y fácilmente. A eso es lo que ha venido. . .Si trataba de ayudarte estoy segura que te hubiera matado en un instante. . .

Por un momento el semblante de María se ablandó mostrando preocupación. Dani la vio salir consternada.

A la salida se encontró a Karl. Lo miró duramente pero el no se inmuto. Cuando estuvo a su altura le susurro algo al oído para que solo el pudiera oírlo.

-Si no quieres salir gravemente lastimado aléjate de mí. . .- luego siguió caminando

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dany trató de calmar las lágrimas pero estas se negaban a dejar de salir. Temerosa a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder decidió ir a dar un paseo. Allí recordó esos horribles sucesos de hace tres años.

FLASH BACK 

_Milán Italia_

_Una fabrica de armas. _

_La situación había sido crítica. La sección no había podido encontrar pruebas suficientes para incriminar a Yaga ante una autoridad exterior por lo que ellos mismos tuvieron que mandar a sus dos mejores agentes a saquear el uranio y el plutonio ilegales y luego destruir la base._

_La primera fase ya estaba lista. Todo había sido enmascarado como un ataque terrorista. Ahora solo faltaba la última parte. Limpiar todo rastro de su presencia._

_Debían eliminar a cada ser humano que quedara con vida en la fábrica. La dama y pluma se dividieron las zonas._

_Pluma odiaba esa parte del trabajo con toda su alma pero no podía evitar hacerlo._

_Sacó su arma para hacer esto más rápido, deseaba terminarlo de una vez. No era tan sofisticada como la calibre 45 de María pero en su opinión para matar a alguien cualquier arma era buena (no es que le alegrara mucho hacerlo)._

_El ultimo cuarto por inspeccionar todavía no encontraba nada para su alivio. Cuando entró percibió una pesadez en el ambiente. Era la única al parecer que no había sufrido estragos y mirando por la ventana se encontraba un hombre._

_Volteó. Era muy pálido y delgado y una sonrisa maniática sobresalía en su cara de serpiente._

_Dany trató de disparar pero el hombre de quien sabe donde sacó una navaja y colgó el arma en la pared. Era una navaja delgada sin mango con un sello en la parte de atrás. Por la forma en que había perforado la pared debía ser de titanio._

Sin poder evitarlo el miedo comenzó a hacerse presa de ella. Trató de deshacerse de el con sus dagas pero el terror había entorpecido sus movimientos hasta hacerlos predecibles. Esto solo aumentó su miedo. Nunca se había enfrentado a alguien como el.

_De un golpe la estrelló contra la pared, al otro momento ya la había encarcelado a ella con los cuchillos. Trató de luchar._

_La sonrisa todavía no desaparecía. Agarró una de sus navajas y pasó su lengua por el filo mostrando una tremenda lujuria._

_-Eres el ángel más hermoso que he visto. . .-_

_Con la misma navaja hizo una abertura en el ajustado traje de cuero negro para misiones nocturnas dejando al descubierto parte del abdomen y el pecho izquierdo._

_Pero no hizo nada porque en ese instante entró la dama de los dragones._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Lo siguiente no lo recordaba con claridad. Solamente que María había terminado con la mitad de sus costillas rotas y Radclif con un disparo en el hombro y en el muslo. . .

CONTINUARÁ. . .


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

.-Galateo Ford….un nombre horrendo para un tipo horrendo…maldito Radclif.- Maria caminaba presurosa a la oficina…quería ver a la basura en cuestión ya instalado para vigilar sus movimientos.

Llego a esta y cual fue su sorpresa que "Galateo" aun no trabajaría ese día…si no hasta mañana.

.-Maldita sea…-pensó esta dejándose caer en su asiento junto al escritorio mientras su jefe se acercaba a ella frunciendo el ceño.

.-Se puede saber que hace aquí???!!!.-

.-Regresando a trabajar??.- dijo esta poniendo cara de inocente pero el se veía molesto.

.-Nada de eso…su mano acaba de ser cosida con varios puntos de sutura y el Dr. Johnson aprobó varios días de descanso y ahora que esta el Sr. Ford usted solo se dedicara exclusivamente a mi…así que a descansar…se que no querrá dejar de venir así que solo venga mediodía mañana…- la ayudo a levantarse dándole su bolso y sacándola de la oficina.-hasta mañana Srita. Estrada.-

Bam!! La puerta se cerró tras de ella mientras Maria aun no ubicaba bien…le habían dado incapacidad medica.

----------------------------

El conglomerado del Bayern era más grande de lo que Dany pensaba…su paseo la había llevado hasta un gran jardín que comunicaba a una colina tras la cual se alzaba un gran muro.

Se dejó caer en el suave pasto, miraba hacia el muro y los grandes árboles que lo bordeaban.

Había dejado de llorar pero los recuerdos seguían atormentándola…esos ojos de serpiente que querían entrar en su alma y destazarla…y ahora ese beso que la había lastimado haciéndola probar su propia sangre.

Un viento suave acaricio su rostro y cabellos ayudándola a relajarse un poco…ya habían pasado 3 días desde los exámenes médicos…no había visto siquiera de lejos al joven de la gorra.

Se puso alerta al escuchar unos pasos ágiles…su guardia estaba lista…

.-Disfrutando el paisaje??.-

Maldijo mentalmente…él era la ultima persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

No se molestó en mirarlo y continuo viendo hacia el muro por lo que creó un largo tiempo para ver si este se cansaba y se iba…al parecer no funcionó ya que sintió que alguien se dejaba caer en el pasto junto a ella.

.-Se que soy una molestia…supongo esta descansando después de estos 3 días agotadores…pero…yo deseaba hablar con usted…-

Ángel se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa suave y…tal vez arrepentida voz…pero ya se lo había hecho una vez antes de eso…un lobo con piel de oveja…que se lo creyera otra…

Intentó levantarse pero una mano tomó la suya y se lo impidió.

.-Por favor…escúcheme y luego puede irse….-

Sin ganas asintió y volvió a sentarse ahora si mirándolo….no reconocía al joven frente a ella.

Genzo Wakabayashi era apuesto sin duda…pero sus ojos café oscuro parecían de terciopelo enmarcando un rostro sereno y dulce…debía ser un error…

Un verdadero error cuando lo vio inclinarse ante ella y gritando a todo pulmón.

.-Perdóneme Srita. Takashi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ángel solo lo miraba atónita…luego este alzo su mirada a ella…solo vio arrepentimiento en esos ojos…esa humilde disculpa venia de Genzo Wakabayashi….el mundo se iba a acabar.

.-Joven Wakabayashi yo…-

La cara del aludido se trasformó en una mueca cómica…algo mas inusitadamente extraño en ese orgulloso y terco joven…

.-Por amor de Dios déjame de hablarme así….bastante duro es decirte Srita Takashi..blablabla…no has de tener mas de 20 años y me haces sentir un viejo a mis 25…aunque sea Wakabayashi a secas…fui un bruto y un reverendo estupido por molestarte pero yo..yo..-

Ahora el enmudeció al ver a la joven sonreír…reírse por su cómico reclamo…el diablillo dentro de él saltó de gusto…su plan estaba funcionando…pero algo suave en su interior empezó a latir alocado ante esa sincera sonrisa…la primera sonrisa solo para él.

Genzo comenzó a sacarle conversación a la pequeña Daniela…miraba su castaña cabellera agitarse al viento…percibía su fresco aroma a flores…su bella apariencia a pesar de la ropa conservadora…esos ojos color miel dorados…la suave boca que había podido probar…momento…

.-Como te hiciste esto??.-

.-Ah??.-

Genzo tocaba ligeramente su labio inferior que tembló bajo su contacto…pero también sintió un leve ardor.

.-Auch.-

Instintivamente Ángel se llevó un dedo al labio…era donde ese bastardo la había mordido.

.- Debes de haberte mordido al comer eh??...por que no recuerdo habértelo hecho yo….- puso su coqueta sonrisa rompecorazones…pero ella no respondió ni con un sonrojo…peor aun, ni una molestia.

.-Angel??.-

.-Lo siento…trataba de recordar con que me lastime…tal vez es una llaga por no tomar suficiente agua o algo así…no me ha molestado demasiado.-

.-Al parecer no me escuchó…-pensó el portero.- que herida tan rara…al parecer sangro fuertemente…-la miró de nuevo…pensando como atacar…pero al ver sus ojos notó un dejo de preocupación y tristeza…desde cuando Genzo Wakabayashi se fijaba en eso..el..el solo podía mirarla….hermosamente serena…esa dulzura que no podía olvidar a pesar de sus negras intenciones…será ella como todas??.

.-Que seriedad…joven Genzo…o mejor dicho Wakabayashi…y no tengo 20…tengo 25…no estas viejo…pero te comportas como un viejito y un niño malcriado a la vez…y no te he perdonado...pero no pareces tan mala persona al final…contento??.-

Genzo estaba anonadado…le sonreía de nuevo…todos su plan de humilde y tierno parecía funcionar…entonces por que el que caía redondito con una sonrisa era él…algo no funcionaba bien.

…………..

Genzo estaba perdido en esa sonrisa…pero esa herida aun llamaba su atención…si alguien se había atrevido a lastimarla lo molería a golpes…la jovencita a su lado estaba por levantarse de su lado…no quería dejarla ir…la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia el…tumbándola en la hierba junto a él…acariciaba su mejilla para luego seguir por sus labios…toco la herida de su labio inferior en una caricia gentil para luego acercar sus labios….

.-Wakabayashi!!!!!!!!!!.-

Genzo despertó de su embelesamiento ante la mirada divertida de la joven quien ya se levantaba.

.-Me retiro…quiero descansar en mi cama…yo sola…y recuerde esto Wakabayashi…no lo he perdonado.-

.-Espera Angel…digo TAkashi…demonios….debes decirme como diablos me metiste esa súper llave y me dejaste viendo estrellas….-

Esta se le quedo viendo fijamente como recordando eso…sonrió divertida y continúo su camino.

.- Jamás juzgues a una mujer furiosa…me alegra que le haya dolido.-

La joven desapareció por el sendero rumbo al conglomerado dejando a un confundido Genzo.

.-Bueno…me sonrió…ese es un primer paso…creo…no señor…debo ser firme ella será mía…solo eso.- se levanto y siguió el mismo sendero por donde Ángel se había ido sin darse cuenta que unos ojos de serpiente habían seguido sus pasos.

----------------------------------

"_La Srita. Maria Estrada…Secretaria de dirección queda incapacitada de sus días laborales por 1 semana…"_

.- Una semana!!!!!!!!.- Maria se quería volver loca.- Que hare en una semana sin hacer nada…-

.-Bueno tal vez dedicarse un tiempo a usted.-

Schneider estaba recargado cómodamente en un pasillo….sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella.

Esta sonrió sarcástica y lo miró heladamente.

.-No tengo tiempo que perder en cosas insignificantes…tengo demasiado que hacer…auch!!!!.-

Schneider sostenía fuertemente su mano izquierda…como diablos podía apretarle así…

.-Si…se nota que esa herida no es nada para usted…corre el riesgo de que se le vuelva a abrir…no sea tonta y descanse al menos la mitad de tiempo…se que hayan nuevo asistente de nivel menor a usted…pero creo que bien puede hacer parte de su trabajo…-

.-No tienes idea.- pensó esta.

.-Señor Schneider..-

.- Karl…Schneider…-

.-Schneider…suélteme ya entendí…- pero este solo suavizo el agarre sin soltarla.

No importo que ella protestara…literalmente la arrastro por un largo pasillo y la llevó a una jardinera que no había visto en toda su estadía.

.-Sea buena por primera vez en su vida y espere aquí.-

La dejó en una cómoda mesa de jardín mientras se preguntaba como se había dejado llevar por ese joven de ojos azules.

"_Por que por primera vez a la Dama de los Dragones le ha gustado alguien"_

Sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas…con ese joven no se ponía alerta…con ese joven su guardia se iba hasta el suelo…esa debilidad era enamorarse??.

Un extraño escozor vibraba en sus ojos…ella no podía sentir eso…ella no podía darse el lujo de debilidades….

.-Aquí tiene:- Schneider colocaba una humeante taza de Te.

Sus ojos obscuros parecían profundos pozos de agua que no pasaron desapercibidos para el rubio.

.-Te sientes mal?? Te llevó a la enfermería…a tu habitación…tu apartamento..-

.- Ese Te, se ve bien…me lo tomaré y me iré a mi apartamento a descansar…-

.-Yo te llevo…oh rayos…olvidé que no debo tutearte…verdad Srita Maria???...-

Se quedó de piedra al ver que la eterna dama de hielo rompía su propia barrera…su corazón se encogió al ver a la bella joven de mirada congelante derramar fuertes lagrimas mientras tomaba el Te.

Schneider se inclinó junto a ella mientras depositaba la taza en la mesa.

.-Por que lloras??.- con sus dedos limpió unas cuantas lagrimas.

.-Por que no quiero ser débil…es muy doloroso y no quiero sentirlo..-

.- Le llamas debilidad a esa herida o…- la miro fijamente maravillándose con esos ojos azul nocturno.- a un sentimiento??.-

.- No soy lo que parezco… ni lo que tú crees…o lo que quieres creer de mi..-

"_Si no quieres salir gravemente lastimado aléjate de mí…"_

Schneider se acercaba más a ella…sus labios rozaban las lagrimas.

.- Quiero correr el riesgo…-

Y la besa…ella sentada en la silla y el casi arrodillado...correspondiéndose mutuamente en un beso apasionado que los dos ansiaban desde que sus miradas se retaron.

Maria por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió derrotada.

-----------------------------------

Karl jamás pensó que un beso fuera así de excitante y hermoso…podía sentir vibrar cada fibra de cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos…esa boca sarcástica y cruel era capaz de producir esas bellas y dulces sensaciones…sus corazones latían juntos…no quería acabar ese beso hasta que fuera necesario.

Ella fue la que lo empujó suavemente…sus miradas se encontraron queriéndose decir mucho y nada a la vez.

.-Te quiero…- murmuro Schneider mirándola con un creciente amor….por que era verdad…él se había enamorado a primera vista de esa refunfuñona secretaria.

.-Karl…- Schneider se creyó morir de felicidad al escuchar su nombre de sus labios…y sintió morir se de verdad cuando esta lo empujó fuertemente haciéndolo sentarse en la silla de a lado.

.-Que demo…-

.-Así que aquí esta Srita. Estrada…entonces es cierto que esta incapacitada…de su mano izquierda.- Radcliff la miraba con esos ojos de serpiente que la hacían querer destrozarlo en ese mismo instante…la mirada de furia que le dirigió hizo ver a Schneider que el tipo en cuestión era un "viejo" conocido.

.- Así es …Sr. Ford…si lo sabe debe ponerse a trabajar en todo lo que deje pendiente.-

.- Que conveniente para usted…recupérese pronto…- se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir del salón se volvió con una asquerosa sonrisa que Schneider con gusto le hubiera borrado de un golpe.- por cierto…la pequeña Angel anda cautivando porteros de nuevo…cuídese.-

Maria temblaba terriblemente…los había visto de eso era seguro…lo que tanto temía había ocurrido…había demostrado su debilidad al enemigo.

---------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO NUEVE

Schneider volteó a ver a María, la chica se encontraba temblando de ira. Apretaba con fuerza los puños y miraba con rabia el lugar por donde se había ido Radclif. El vendaje comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

Ya que María no parecía prestar mucha atención a esto, Karl tomó sus manos. Se sintió más aliviado al ver que la presión disminuía. María volteó lentamente.

Lo contempló bien, la persona frente a ella le miraba de una forma amorosa y consoladora. Solo dos personas en su vida la habían mirado de esa forma.

Sakai y Ángel. . .

Bajó el rostro lentamente con tristeza. Se sentía tan feliz ser mirada de esa forma. . . Karl la levantó del mentón cuidadosamente.

-Olvida lo que te haya hecho ese tipo. . .Olvídalo todo. . .Cualquier episodio doloroso o penoso de tu vida. Juro que no te juzgaré. Dame la oportunidad de curar tus heridas y hacerte creer en el amor de nuevo. . .En tus sentimientos.-

Estrada sonrió tristemente y su mirada se dirigió de nuevo para abajo.

-Como desearía. . .-

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Karl, tomó su cara entre sus manitas.

-Que fuera tan fácil. . .-

Una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla. El rubio la apartó suavemente. Sus labios comenzaron a acariciarse de nuevo en un beso dulce y tierno.

-Lo es. . .Es muy fácil. . .- dijo Karl entre cada roce

-No. . .No lo es. . .-

Ahora María se encontraba inclinada hacia él. Recargada en la mesa. Karl sentado con la mirada hacia arriba. Recargaron sus frentes una en la otra. Sus ojos brillaron.

Estrada acarició vacilante su rostro, pero el la animó posando su mano sobre la suya.

María pensó entonces en Radclif, en la sección y un montón de cosas vinieron a su cabeza. Estaba segura, de que el muy maldito no se quedaría con las ganas de probarla en cualquier oportunidad.

La única forma de protegerlo era. . .alejándose definitivamente.

Pero ¿Por qué quería protegerlo?

_-Por que tú también lo quieres. Y lo sabes. . .-_

Maldeció una y otra vez en sus adentros. Ese chico que tenía enfrente había logrado en un tiempo muy corto entrar a una parte de ella que ya creía muerta. Tanto que le había advertido a Ángel. . . Tanta preparación. . . Tantas barreras forjadas a través de los años. ¿Para que? Para que de pronto unos bonitos ojos azules llegaran y destruyeran todo.

Pero lo peor de todo ahora era. . . que si no se alejaba de ellos. . . se apagarían para siempre. Ahora menos que nunca podía sentirse débil. Karl era un chico con un futuro. Ella ya no tenía futuro, hace mucho tiempo Zeta y los de la sección se habían encargado de darle a entender eso.

Y después de todo. . .¿Qué podría ofrecerle?

Su vida podía acabar en cualquier momento. Después de acabar la infiltración en Alemania existían un millón de posibilidades. Todo el tiempo debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa, porque si era necesario llegaría hasta a casarse.

Debía esconder de nuevo su corazón y su alma bajo llave y candado. Y no volver a mostrarlos nunca más.

_-Aún no te tengo y ya debo perderte. . .-pensó para sí misma.- Lo mejor será dejarte ir. . ._

-Karl. . .-le escucho decir

El trató de iniciar una nueva sesión de besos pero lo detuvo posando su mano en sus labios. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Karl deseaba decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que tenía que dejarla hablar.

-Si es verdad que me quieres tanto como tus ojos me lo muestran. . .- acarició su sedoso cabello amarillo.- Te alejaras de mi y fingirás que esto no sucedió.

Karl se quedó pasmado ¿Qué acababa de decir? Trató de decir algo pero ella lo detuvo.

-Y si es verdad todo lo que me has dicho. . . No me buscarás, ni tratarás de acercarte a mí, me tratarás con la misma frialdad con la que yo te he tratado todo este tiempo y no me seguirás cuando cruce esa esquina. . .

-María. . .- Karl miraba suplicante

-No esperes un trato especial. Porque cuando este momento acabé yo te seré completamente indiferente. . .

-Pero. . .- trató de replicar.- Que acaso… ¿Esto no significó nada para ti?

-Exactamente por que no quiero manchar la pureza de este momento es que lo hago. Olvídame, busca a alguien que se merezca alguien tan bello como tú. . . Porque yo no lo soy. . .

Karl se sintió impotente al ver como desaparecía por la esquina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Radclif sintió la presencia de la Dama de los dragones acercándose hacia él. Lo que lo sorprendió fue su reacción.

Había gente cerca y cualquier profesional de las sombras que se respete sabe bien que el mostrarse es un terrible error, solo en casos muy muy muy extremos uno se daba el lujo de eso.

Si a cualquier idiota se le ocurría pasar por ese lugar seguramente vería la escenita.

María lo había tomado por la solapa de la camisa y lo había arrojado a la pared. Ahora le apuntaba con su calibre 45 en la cabeza y una mirada cargada de ira que hubiera hecho caer en un instante a cualquiera.

Sabía que estaba a su merced, un disparo y acabaría con su vida, pero Radclif no era cualquier tipo, era un asesino experto en todos los sentidos y podía jugar con las situaciones y tomar provecho de ellas. Conservar la calma en cualquier situación.

El problema era que pese al carácter explosivo de la dama de los dragones, ella también era una profesional y una experta en manejar ese tipo de situaciones.

Puso su mejor cara de maniático.

María apretó más la AMS a su cráneo.

- ¡SI ME SIGUES JODIENDO ASÍ Y TE METES EN MI CAMINO DE NUEVO TE JURO QUE MANDARÉ A LA MIERDA TODO Y TE HARÉ UN POZO TAN GRANDE EN LA FRENTE QUE SOLO QUEDARÁ LA MITAD DE TU CABEZA! Hasta que llegue la hora de ajustar cuentas no te quiero cerca de mi espacio personal. Esos son como 100 metros.-

-¿Y que te impide hacerlo ahora? Solo debes apretar el gatillo y habrás acabado conmigo.

-No te pases de listo conmigo Radclif… ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para delatarme a mi misma de una forma tan idiota?

-Claro que no…es eso o el hecho de que temes que tu rubio galán llegue corriendo al oír el disparo y descubra quien eres en realidad. . .Yo tampoco soy un imbecil. Se muy bien que el tipo de armas que portas. Una AMS calibre 45 obsequio de la sección, por su tamaño y compresibilidad no tiene suficiente espacio para un silenciador. . .

-Aquel imbecil. . .-rió sarcástica a pesar de que por dentro ardía.- puedes hacer con Él lo que mejor te plazca, es solo una diversión de momento.

-Es genial que pienses así porque de todas formas tendrás que acabar con él.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

Radclif señaló con el dedo índice la esquina que daba al siguiente pasillo. Allí, blanco como un muerto se encontraba Karl Schneider, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. María se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer.

No tanto por lo que Schneider hubiera podido haber escuchado. Eso era lo de menos. El dilema era que, el único destino que la sección te daba a elegir para cualquier persona que encontraba a un espía en acción, era la silenciación total. . .la muerte.

Karl huyo de ahí desconsolado y aterrorizado. Cuando la dama volteó Radclif ya cruzaba la siguiente esquina.

Rabiosa le gritó:

-LA PROXIMA VEZ TE HARÉ COMER PLOMO RADCLIF!!.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos te obsequiaré una daga en tu garganta damita. Jajaja…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante varios días todo el panorama se vio tranquilo. Pero solo en apariencia. . .

Genzo no había desperdiciado ni un solo momento para invitar varias veces a Dany a todo tipo de lugares, a los que ella se negaba constantemente a ir. Aún así no se despegaba de ella, fingía pequeñas lesiones y dolores de cabeza solo para poder visitarla a mitad del entrenamiento. Ángel se empezaba a acostumbrar a su presencia y se le hacía raro cuando no llegaba a una determinada hora del día al consultorio.

Pero a pesar de todo el ambiente no andaba muy bien. Genzo podía ser un mujeriego insufrible pero no era estúpido y ya se había dado cuenta. Ella siempre andaba medio tajante y solo en sitios lo suficientemente discretos y escondidos de la civilización parecía relajarse.

¿¿Y como no podría estar tensa?? Después de que María le había advertido. . .

FLASH BACK 

_-¡Ya llegue¿Pasa algo?_

_María se veía extrañamente enojada y seria._

_-Pues si. . .Suceden muchas cosas. . ._

_-Pero. . .Explícamelo bien que no te entiendo._

_María tapó su cara con sus manos con cansancio._

_-Dany... Radclif te vio con Wakabayashi. . .Y a mi me descubrió un civil amenazando con la AMS a mi objetivo. . ._

_María no dijo más, pero Dany la conocía demasiado como para saber que algo más pasaba. Hace años que no la veía de esa forma. Sentada y recargada en la pared, pálida y visiblemente cansada._

_-Esto se esta saliendo de control. . .Odio que suceda eso.-_

_Dany se sentó al lado suyo. La visión de Radclif espiándola le daba escalofríos._

_-¿Tu crees que intente hacerle daño? .- Se horrorizó ante la idea de ver a Genzo clavado en la pared o en el piso con un cuchillo clavado en el corazón._

_-¿A quien¿A tu novio japonés?-_

_-No es mi novio!!.- _

_-¿Entonces por que te preocupa lo que le pase? _

_-Por que. . .-_

_-¿No me dirás nada?_

_-Es solo que. . .No me gustaría que sangre inocente se derramará por mi culpa.-_

_-¿Solo por eso?-_

_¿En serio es solo por eso? Pensó para sí misma._

_-No necesitas fingir. Te conozco mejor de lo que tu misma. No importa, solo quiero prevenirte. Eres una espía Daniela pero eres demasiado blanda. ¿¿Qué harás cuando a Wakabayashi le suceda lo mismo que a Sakai??_

_Dany no pronunció nada por el momento, pero la mirada se le ensombreció._

_María se levantó del piso y se dirigió a la salida para empezar su guardia nocturna y terminar cierto pendiente que involucraba a su AMS y a cierto Rubio de ojos azules. Pero antes de tocar el picaporte Dany la encaró._

_-Yo también te conozco muy bien a ti…dime ¿Quién era ese civil que te intercepto??_

_-Eso no tiene importancia._

_-¿Qué sucedió con él?_

_Pero María ya no respondió a esta última pregunta. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Para todos los del equipo, Schneider se había estado comportando de una forma muy extraña. Estaba siempre muy serio, enojado o incluso triste, pero lo que más les preocupaba a los del equipo era su actitud casi de neurótico.

Cuando alguien se le aproximaba por atrás y le tocaban el hombro saltaba del susto. Wakabayashi había aprovechado esto para hacerle algunas bromas, pero esta actitud se había prolongado por varios días y esto definitivamente ya no le parecía tan gracioso.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, discretamente, Estrada había estado dando más viajes de los necesarios y furtivas miradas a la cancha de entrenamiento.

Cada día se ponía más y más "peros" interiores que de algún modo evitaban que Schneider exhalara su ultimo aliento. Desgraciadamente para ambos esos "peros" comenzaban a escasear y la dama de los dragones sabía que el día en que tuviera que apuntar su AMS calibre 45 contra aquellos dos hermosos pozos azules no estaba muy lejos.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Para Daniela aquella había sido la tarde perfecta. Genzo había insistido tanto en que fueran a aquella feria que no le había quedado más opción que aceptar.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no me divertía tanto. . .

Ángel sonrió como niña pequeña. Genzo se quedó como embobado en esa sonrisa. Dany quedó prendada de sus grandes ojos.

-Me alegra oír eso. . .

Estaban tan concentrados en la mirada del otro que no se dieron cuenta cuando sus bocas habían comenzado a acercarse. La proximidad era muy poca. Ambos cerraron sus ojos. . .

Pero cuando estaban a punto de sellar el beso. Ángel se sintió jalada por unos fríos, delgados pero muy fuertes brazos que la obligaron a dirigirse hacia el lado opuesto y que ahora la retenían.

Cuando abrió los ojos su rostro se quedó sin color y su boca sin aliento. . .

-Radclif. . .- no pudo pronunciar otra palabra por que nada salía de su garganta.

-HEY TU!! –grito Genzo furioso, al ver al personaje que le había arrebatado tan bello momento.

Luego miró hacia Ángel. Jamás la había visto en ese estado, pálida como un fantasma y su mirada mostraba claramente el terror que le tenía al tipo. Debía ser una persona muy peligrosa o alguien que le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado.

¿Qué había pasado con ese ángel sin miedo que hace unos días le había aplicado una llave que lo había dejado en el piso??

Definitivamente en ese momento no se encontraba presente.

-Lo siento japonecito. . .Pero te estabas metiendo con algo que no es tuyo.- le dijo con una sonrisa maniática.- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y te he dado muchos chances de que dejes a mi angelito en paz. No podía permitir que le pusieras tus sucios labios encima.

-Disculpa pero no veo que a ella le haga mucha gracia que la consideres tuya.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. No deberías darte aires de tanta importancia.

María pasaba por allí, pero no hizo nada. Si lo hacia de una u otro forma Radclif y ella terminarían en una pelea y la hora aún no era la adecuada, y menos con ese portero de testigo. Y tal vez. . . Solo quizás. . . Ver a Wakabayashi en peligro la haría reaccionar. . .

Radclif comenzó a besar descaradamente el cuello de Ángel.

Genzo cegado por una extraña ira que no provenía de ningún lugar se abalanzó contra Radclif. Pero como era de esperarse este lo superaba en velocidad. Con una destreza que Wakabayashi nunca había visto antes; el asesino en una milésima de segundo se movió para el otro lado junto con el cuerpo de Ángel.

- Pero que demo. . .- Genzo se quedó pasmado al ver la rapidez del chaval.

Radclif se veía tranquilo como si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo, de hecho, su boca ni siquiera había dejado el cuello de ángel.

Wakabayashi se abalanzó una y otra vez, pero el resultado era el mismo siempre.

-Idiota. Jamás igualará su velocidad. . .- se dijo María a sí misma.- Vamos Ángel. . .Reacciona de una maldita vez.

Para Dany era como ver todo desde segundo plano. Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta. Genzo era lo más lento. Entonces Radclif se movió y pudo ver el rostro de la dama de los dragones. Serio. . .un poco enojado. . .y algo que no creyó ver nunca. Por lo menos no dirigido hacia ella.

Decepción. . .

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir mirando por que Radclif se había vuelto a mover.

-Ya déjalo chaval.- habló Radclif medio fastidiado.- Tus capacidades físicas están llegando al limite, además. . .ya me estoy cansando de esquivarte. Si no te largas y me permites un momento a solas con mi Angelito me enojaré de verdad y te haré daño.

Genzo respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo, pero estas palabras de Radclif solo lo habían hecho enojarse más. Y lo peor de todo era. . .ver a Dany como una muñequita de trapo que se dejaba mangonear de semejante forma.

Un enorme impulso que le obligaba a sacarla de los brazos de ese tipo y abrazarla con toda su fuerza se apoderó del portero. No había en su mente otra cosa.

-DEJALA EN PAZ MALDITO!!

-Ya me cansaste. . .- susurro Radclif, de una forma en la que solo Dany escuchó.

La dejo a ella sentada en el pasto y con un rápido movimiento insertó su puño en su estomago. Genzo se encogió de dolor en el suelo.

María estaba a punto de intervenir pero se contuvo. Ángel al ver a Wakabayashi en el piso había despertado un poco. El problema ahora era ¿Tendría Ángel el suficiente valor para intervenir???

Radclif pateó a Genzo, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared, tranquilamente se acercó a él. El haber practicado boxeo y el hecho de que la complexión de aquel tipo fuera tan deprimente le habían dado cierta seguridad, pero ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado tanta confianza.

Sonriendo al pensar que tan estúpido lo veía ahora Dany.

-_Probablemente ni siquiera esta poniendo atención del miedo. . .-_

Se preparó para recibir el siguiente puñetazo. Cerró los ojos, pero este nunca llegó. Entonces sintió la presencia de alguien frente a él. Abrió los ojos lentamente, aunque pronto estos se habían abierto completamente.

Frente a él se encontraba Ángel. No lo podía creer. Su cara aún mostraba un terror descomunal y se veía igual de blanca pero. . . Había parado el puñetazo con una sola mano. . .

Radclif miró confuso lo que había sucedido, pero luego sonrió maniáticamente y empezó a reír a carcajada viva. Como si lo acabado de suceder fuera el evento más cómico del mundo, luego bajo el asombro de todos salió de ahí.

-Te veré luego angelito. Pero no esperes ver mucho tiempo con vida a ese idiota.

Dany se desplomó de rodillas en el piso temblando, con la mirada baja. Genzo trató de moverse, quería abrazarla, reconfortarla y decirle que todo estaba bien pero simplemente sus músculos se negaron a obedecer las señales que su cuerpo le mandaba; se encontraba en un estado muy parecido al shock.

Para su sorpresa María apareció de pronto. La chica ni siquiera lo miró. Se concentró en Ángel, se encontraba seria, más su mirada no denotaba frialdad, era algo indescifrable.

Tomó a Dany en peso y así se la llevo cargando. . .

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La dejó en cama y la arropó como a una pequeña. Luego se dirigió a la salida.

-¿a dónde vas?

Le preguntó desde debajo de las sabanas.

-Tengo que terminar un asunto pendiente. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Karl se levantó sobresaltado. Cuando la vista se le aclaró un poco divisó una silueta en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién esta ahí?!.- preguntó al aire

La silueta comenzó a salir de las sombras hasta hacerse completamente visible a la luz de la luna. Schneider abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quien se trataba.

María tenía una mirada de hielo que daba miedo. Lentamente de su abrigo blanco sacó la AMS y con ella apuntó a Karl.

-Lo siento. . . Pero no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo. . .

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
